


Таинства

by vasi_lina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Monks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: – Я собираюсь похитить монахиню, но для этого мне придётся угнать машину.





	1. один

Дженни изо всех сил пытается не пялиться на женщину, с которой свисает слоя три чёрной ткани. Огромный платок от макушки до пояса, под ним – платье, а под ним – ещё одно. Дженни – журналистка. Для неё тактичность – важный профессиональный навык, равно как и способность ничему не удивляться, и разговаривать с кем угодно. От убийцы до монахини. И не пялиться. Что было бы проще, не сиди они в одной и той же машине. 

Дженни едет в монастырь, и она, если честно, всё ещё пытается это осознать. 

– Вы часто ходите на службы? – тепло спрашивает мать Роза. – И в какой храм, если не секрет?

С ней пытаются завести дружеский разговор. Дженни была бы рада его поддержать. Очень. Вот только храмы Сеула она знает на уровне «мимо проходила». Так что, разглаживая собственную юбку (кое-как, но прикрывающую колени, Дженни еле откопала её среди брюк и мини), отвечает:

– Ни в какой, – она улыбается немного натянуто. – Я не особо религиозна, если быть честной. Но религию, конечно же, глубоко уважаю.

К счастью, врать Дженни всегда умела, так что монахиня улыбается ей в ответ.

– Уважение – это хорошо. Но вы не переживайте, и религиозность можно воспитать. Вы же к нам надолго?

– На неделю, – и Дженни уже жалеет, что согласилась на неё, потому что рядом с матерью Розой ей неуютно до спазмов в лицевых мышцах. – Сделаю репортаж о важной жизни, пофотографирую, порасспрашиваю монахинь…

– Можно просто «сестёр», – поправляет её женщина. – И давайте сразу очертим тот круг вопросов, за который вам лучше не выступать.

Обычно на подобные ограничения Дженни хочется ответить средним пальцем, но сейчас от них становится проще дышать. Обстановка из неловкой превращается в рабочую. В такой Дженни чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Она достаёт блокнот и щёлкает ручкой, приглашая монахиню начинать. 

Наметившийся было разговор прерывает телефонный звонок.

Дженни вдруг очень сильно жалеет о том, что когда-то поставила на звонок red velvet, потому что мирное «ла ла ла» через несколько секунд сменит припев с явным эротическим подтекстом. Или, может, это только у Дженни из-за него в голове возникает образ Кан Сыльги с кремом на губах и взбитыми сливками в вырезе платья. Да, определённо, у монахини подобных ассоциаций быть не должно. Дженни даже прекращает дёргать заевшую молнию на рюкзаке с прежним упорством. Благодаря этому она и открывается, чтобы Дженни смогла искать телефон уже где-то между блокнотами. 

Всё же на словах про i scream you scream ей хочется спрятаться от пристального взгляда матери Розы.

Наконец Дженни хватает металлический корпус и нажимает на заветную зелёную кнопку.

– Мне нужен твой совет, – раздаётся у уха просящий голос Пранприи. – Очень нужен.

Пранприя работает в газете второй месяц, находится на грани увольнения из-за кучи косяков, и Дженни как старшая коллега вроде как должна ей помогать. Вот только проблемы у Пранприи – всегда какие-то на редкость идиотские, такие, что при религиозных людях их лучше не озвучивать. Но в трубке слышится жалобное «пожалуйста», и Дженни посылает монахине извиняющийся взгляд. Та кивает понимающе, а Дженни как можно более холодным (и поторапливающим) тоном спрашивает, что случилось. 

– Я пишу статью про одного бизнесмена, и у него есть маленький зоопарк с дикими животными, и среди них есть медведь...

– Замечательно. Проблема в чём? 

– У хозяина с медведем очень хорошие отношения, и…

– Это разве проблема? – Дженни даже совестно за резкость, но иначе Пранприя может ещё полчаса рассказывать про зверюшек.

– Говорю же, они очень любят друг друга, – она запинается, а Дженни, не успев подумать, ляпает:

– Он что, зоофил?

И тут же прикусывает себе язык, потому что автомобиль под управлением монахини как-то слишком резко виляет. Пранприя тем временем хихикает от этой тупой шутки, а затем наконец объясняет, в чём дело:

– Мне нужно вставить в интервью фотку, на которой он держит руку во рту этого медведя. Типа, даже не боится, что откусит. И тот реально не кусает, он её только посасывает, и это действительно мило выглядит. Полное доверие между человеком и животным, – красиво выводит журналистка, а затем снова съезжает на жалобный тон. – Но мне нужно подписать, что происходит на этом фото!

– Ну и напиши, что медведь сосёт у бизнесмена… – монахиня смотрит то ли с удивлением, то ли с ужасом, и Дженни осекается. – Оу.

– Оу-оу-оу, – передразнивает её Пранприя. – Что мне делать?

Дженни тем временем всей своей мимикой пытается донести до монахини, что это не то, что ей послышалось, что всё в порядке и извините, пожалуйста. Роза кивает, поджимая губы.

– А убрать фото нельзя?

– Нет, этот мужчина ей очень гордится и хочет, чтоб её напечатали!

– Пусть тогда напечатают на первой полосе. Там не нужна подпись, – Дженни хочется материться, а не объяснять что-то, но чем раньше она поможет коллеге, тем раньше та отвяжется. – Попроси верстальщика или редактора, думаю, они поймут. Хорошо?

– Но на первую полосу уже поставили спартакиаду пенсионеров…

– К чёрту пенсионеров, – выпаливает Дженни, ловит ещё один поражённый взгляд матери Розы и бьётся затылком о сиденье. – Вернее, к богу пенсионеров…

Получается только хуже, так что Дженни бьётся ещё раз.

– Думаешь, их перенесут? – сомневающимся тоном тянет Пранприя.

– Ну бизнесмен же важный?

– Он один из наших акционеров… Точно! – вдруг восклицает девушка, а Дженни вздрагивает. – Он же почти что хозяин газеты, я так и скажу редактору, он всё поймёт! Спасибо, Дженни!

– Пожалуйста, – она отключает звонок и поворачивается к монахине. – Это всё… рабочие вопросы, не обращайте внимания. На чём мы остановились?

Она растягивает губы в как можно более невинной улыбке.

– Как раз на рабочих вопросах, – отвечает мать Роза на порядок более строгим тоном. – Я думала, к нам пошлют кого-то более… подходящего.

– Ну… К вам сначала вообще хотели послать одного мужчину, и как раз я заметила, что мужчина и женский монастырь как-то не очень сочетаются, – Дженни пытается показать монахине, что она на её стороне. Хотя именно из-за того замечания редактор посчитал Дженни эксперткой в вопросе монашества, и дайте ей выбор – она бы этого замечания больше не сделала.

– Хорошо, – Роза становится прежней, доброжелательной, так что Дженни выдыхает. – Кто это вам звонил? Вы поднимали такие… неординарные темы.

Завязывание дружеского разговора, попытка вторая. Дженни мысленно клянётся не налажать. Она пересказывает ситуацию с медведем (под конец даже вызывает на лице монахини улыбку!) и добавляет, что собеседница – это Пранприя, замечательная девушка, отличная специалистка, радость, а не коллега. 

– Пранприя? Какое необычное имя.

– Она из Таиланда, – Дженни пытается поддержать хрупкий ещё разговор. – А как вас зовут?

– Роза.

Дженни спрашивала её корейское имя, а не монашеское, так что пытается пояснить:

– Да, но это ведь…

– Единственное имя, которое имеет значение, – отрезает монахиня, и атмосфера в автомобиле опять становится на десяток градусов холодней.

Дженни решает временно забить на дружеское общение и просто спросить, что ей можно будет делать, а что нельзя. Список из «нельзя» оказывается на удивление коротким – не мешать никому во время богослужений, не приставать к сёстрам со слишком личными вопросами и все написанные материалы показывать лично настоятельнице. То есть матери Розе. 

– Мы с вами и о вере поговорим, будьте уверены, – немного угрожающе добавляет монахиня. Дженни становится немного неуютно. А ещё она понимает, что, если на неё во время таких разговоров будут давить, то она непременно будет злиться. И в итоге может заявить что-нибудь, что испортит ей всю жизнь в этом монастыре. Но внешне только кивает и в очередной раз улыбается.

Всего неделя. Среди божественно добрых (пусть и завёрнутых в чёрные простыни) женщин. Дженни писала репортаж с к-поп фестиваля, делала интервью с серийным убийцей, как-то даже вела колонку с рецептами. На фоне квашеных яиц и визжащих фанаток вообще ничто больше не пугало. 

Она справится. Разве может ей хоть что-то помешать?


	2. два

– Месса начнётся в семь. Я проведу вас в келью, а потом – к нашему духовнику, – Роза хлопает дверью машины и показывает на маленькие домики. – Нам туда. 

Она быстро идёт по дорожке, каким-то чудом не путаясь в складках одеяния, а Дженни морально готовится к келье. Сам монастырь оказывается красивым – каменный забор, море зелени, изящные постройки и воистину прекрасный храм. Дженни уже хочется поймать в объектив высокий шпиль на фоне чисто-голубого неба. Но вот от слова «келья» несёт аскетизмом и холодом. 

Тем сильнее оказывается её удивление, когда за храмом обнаруживается ряд вполне современных домиков. Маленьких, даже крошечных, но с пластиковыми окнами и идеально-белыми стенами. Монахиня открывает перед ней дверь первого же из них. Внутри – узкая кровать, тумбочка и несколько крестов, висящих поверх штукатурки. 

– Я бы с радостью показала вам всё сама, – Роза едва заметно улыбается, наблюдая за удивлением на лице Дженни, – но на мне тут держится целое хозяйство, поймите. 

– Конечно, – она кивает с привычно-понимающим выражением лица и тут же одёргивает себя, потому что сейчас хочется быть куда более искренней. – Правда, ничего страшного, спасибо уже за то, что проводили.

– О, всё в порядке. Дальше я отдаю вас отцу Генри, он проводит здесь мессы, исповедует монахинь и, в общем-то, может рассказать даже больше моего. Вы найдёте его в пристройке к храму, в кабинете, – монахиня машет рукой в сторону открытой двери и выходит. 

Дженни вдыхает глубже, чтобы успокоиться, и чувствует себя слишком лишней посреди всего этого мира. С зелёными пейзажами за окном, каменным храмом и монахинями. Наличие тут некоего отца Генри почему-то кажется плохим знаком (Дженни правда не ожидала, что здесь будет кто-то с мужским именем), но раз здесь так заведено – пожалуйста. Стоит, наверное, спросить, почему монахини сами не могут проводить мессы и исповедовать друг друга. По крайней мере, Дженни не видит этому препятствий. И необходимость какого-то там мужчины-священника для совершения духовного подвига кажется ей чуть ли не обидной.

«Сексисткой, патриархальной и тупой», – мелькает в голове, и Дженни улыбается при воспоминаниях о своей феминистской колонке. Редактор, правда, закрыл её почти сразу, так как Дженни решила нести в массы секс-просвет. Лесбийской направленности. Почему-то уже первую статью («Наши оргазмы в наших руках», Дженни себе чуть пальцы не стёрла, пока её настрачивала) забраковали. Но мечта об авторской колонке продолжала жить. 

Откуда-то вдруг доносится высокое пение хора. Оно настолько резко прерывает мысли (уже понёсшиеся к собственной колонке-газете-издательству), что у Дженни рюкзак едва не выпадает из рук. Его она в итоге бросает на кровать и решает тут же пойти на ангельские звуки. 

По сравнению с городом здесь невероятно тихо. Только чьи-то чистые голоса разливаются в воздухе, пробираясь под самую кожу. В юности Дженни мечтала о том, чтобы стать певицей, училась различать ноты и танцевать перед зеркалом. Глупые воспоминания, но их хватает, чтобы она свернула к храму. Зарядки фотоаппарата хватит на целый день, снимать тут однозначно есть что, так почему бы не начать с прекрасного хора?

Песня (что-то возвышенное и на латинском) доносится из-за деревянной двери. Дженни осторожно толкает её, просовывает голову внутрь и еле сдерживает разочарованный вздох. Пение – безупречно, голоса льются в уши чем-то сладким и чистым, однако сами певицы с ног до головы замотаны в чёрное. Вообще-то этого стоило ожидать, вот только Дженни всё ещё непривычно. И претит её представлениям об эстетике.

Она проскальзывает внутрь, снимая фотоаппарат с шеи, и жмётся к стене. Лучшие кадры – вот такие, живые, когда монахини стоят в витражном свете и смотрят куда-то ввысь. Они даже не заметят, что Дженни их снимает. А она за подобные кадры, может, и премию получит. Может, даже призовые на каком-нибудь конкурсе. Главное – чтобы её не заметили, чтобы не помешали и чтобы она сама никому не помешала… Невидимка, ниндзя, тайная агентка Дженни Ким жмёт на кнопку фотоаппарата.

Зал озаряет вспышкой, которую она забыла выключить. В воздухе повисает громкий щелчок затвора. 

Дженни очень отчётливо слышит, как несколько голосов сбиваются с нужной тональности. 

Она делает ещё пару снимков (будь что будет, раз уж спалилась), и через объектив замечает одну отдельную монахиню. Которая смотрит прямо на неё. Чёрный платок обрамляет, возможно, самое красивое лицо, какое Дженни только видела в своей жизни. Пальцы сами приближают объектив к этой девушке, чтобы снять несколько портретов. Ангельски прекрасных портретов. С чёрными глазами, слегка расширенными, прямыми росчерками бровей и приоткрытыми на высокой ноте губами. 

Дженни совсем не ожидала найти тут такое сокровище. Потому что… ну как такое сокровище в здравом уме может запереться здесь? Ладно ещё женщины из старшего поколения, с кучей детей и моральных устоев, но эта монахиня… Она кажется даже младше самой Дженни.

– Здравствуйте, – вдруг раздаётся над ухом, а девушку в объективе закрывает чёрной рубашкой. Дженни отнимает фотоаппарат от лица и видит перед собой мужчину с доброжелательной улыбкой на уставшем лице. – Отец Генри. А ты, наверное, та самая журналистка?

Дженни немного задевает обращение на «ты», но она кивает и протягивает священнику руку. 

– Ким Дженни, «Горизонты будущего», – чеканит она шаблонное приветствие и переходит на более человечный тон. – Надеюсь, я не помешала?

Святой отец игнорирует протянутую руку и вдруг приобнимает Дженни за плечи. Сугубо по-дружески, может, даже по-отечески, но он ей не друг и не отец, так что улыбку Дженни удаётся сохранить лишь ценой нечеловеческих усилий. 

– Нет, что вы, мы всего лишь репетируем, – Генри кивает монахиням, выстроившимся в линию, и те снова заводят свои песнопения. – Подождите меня в кабинете минут десять, не больше.

– Конечно, – хотя с куда большим удовольствием Дженни тоже понаблюдала бы за репетицией. 

Дженни очень падкая на прекрасное, на самом-то деле. 

К счастью, за следующей деревянной дверью прекрасного тоже оказывается навалом. А именно – картин на стенах (в основном, с участием Иисуса), распятий (тоже с ним) и всяких статуэток на столе (неожиданно – дельфинчиков). Дженни разглядывает их, на всякий случай – фотографирует, не прекращая слушать голоса из-за стены. При таком раскладе, может, ей даже понравится на мессе. Отец Генри, правда, уже не нравится. Но во имя материала она с кем только не работала. 

Дженни так заслушивается пением, что не успевает прошерстить кабинет на предмет чего-то полюбопытнее распятий и дельфинчиков. Только сидит, пытаясь различить среди голосов один-единственный, принадлежащий тому ангелу. Через несколько минут ей даже кажется, что у неё получается. Это самовнушение – в монолите высоких голосов невозможно выделить кого-то конкретного – но Дженни словно слышит ту монахиню. Её голос. Чистый, мелодичный, поющий о чём-то счастливом и светлом.

Когда пение заканчивается, сердце колет разочарованием. 

Когда святой отец заходит в комнату, колет уже раздражением. Потому что:

– При входе в храм вам стоило бы перекреститься, – Генри садится напротив, изображая из себя мудрого наставника. – Слева стоит чаша с водой, вы опускаете руку, смачиваете пальцы…

Забавно, в статье про оргазмы всё начиналось схожим образом. 

– … и креститесь, думаю, тут инструкции излишни, – пастор окидывает Дженни неодобрительным взглядом. – Я попрошу настоятельницу выдать вам более подходящую одежду.

– А что не так с моей? – сюда бы добавить сарказма, но звучит только вежливость. Сугубо профессиональная.

– В монастырской обители не место столь ярким цветам и столь… отсутствующей длине. 

Не стоит создавать конфликтов. Даже если чёртову юбку ниже колен Дженни искала два часа подряд. 

– Как вам будет удобнее.

– Замечательно, – священник улыбается ей снисходительно, как какой-то неразумной девочке. – Во-первых, я очень рад тому, что ты приехала к нам, милая. Рассказывать о монастырях очень важно в наше время. Все эти скандалы, поп-культура, гей-парады… Но это, конечно, отдельная тема. 

Дженни очень хочется поправить пастора и сказать, что лгбт-парад в Корее пока был только один. А ещё – что у неё оттуда остались лучшие в мире селфи. Но она только кивает. Профессионализм – святая заповедь журналиста. Единственное, что из святого есть в этой профессии.

– Что ж, давайте устроим экскурсию?

– Замечательно, – она копирует чужую интонацию почти бессознательно. Но выходит на удивление удачно – священника от снисходительности передёргивает, а Дженни улыбается. 

Даже если ей не понравится в этом монастыре, здесь точно будет интересно. А достать фотоаппарат хочется сразу за дверью кабинета. Монахинь в зале уже нет, однако даже без них хочется фотографировать витражи и колонны. 

Храм, горизонт и домики-кельи на его фоне – тем более.

Пейзаж портит только священник, решивший зачем-то рассказать о своём трудовом пути. 

– … ещё в детстве я видел всю греховность мира, в котором живу, и уговорил родителей отдать меня в католический пансионат, – он настроен серьёзно, заметно по приподнятому подбородку и взгляду вдаль. – Там я был лучшим учеником четыре года подряд, мои способности отмечали все учит…

– Простите, – Дженни перебивает, не снимая с лица улыбки. – Вы очень интересный человек, но я не собираюсь писать о вас. Не могли бы вы лучше рассказать, например, об истории вашего храма?

– Но вы пишете о нашем монастыре…

– Но вы – не монахиня, – возможно, момент не самый удачный, однако Дженни действительно интересно. – К слову, не могли бы вы рассказать, зачем вы здесь? Если только ради исповедей и служб, то… В храме же и так есть настоятельница, сестра Роза, разве её не достаточно?

– Но сестра Роза – не священник, – поясняет Генри. – Пойми, священник – подобие Христа на земле. А Христос был мужчиной. Не монахиней. 

В словах сквозит столь тонкое высокомерие, что Дженни хочется закатить глаза. Или показать средний палец. Или начать отдельный цикл статей. «Сексизм в церковных кругах», или, чтобы лучше читали – «Член как путь к святости». 

– Спасибо за разъяснение, – Дженни пытается вытянуть разговор к работе. – А теперь, может, давайте всё-таки проведём экскурсию?

– Идём, – пастор шагает по тропинке мимо пышных зелёных кустов. – Вряд ли мы сможем сильно удивить горожанку, но попытаться стоит, верно?

Игра в дружелюбие поддерживается согласным кивком. А улыбка не сходит с лица даже тогда, когда становится ясно – священник лукавил. Да что уж там, наебал. Потому что маленькая электростанция из солнечных батарей и стеклянные теплицы нехило так удивляют. Как и монахини внутри теплиц. Они работают, и это было бы замечательно, но солнце стоит в зените, а чёрные рясы словно созданы для перегрева.

– Телесный подвиг помогает духовному подвигу, – прослеживает её взгляд священник. – Большую часть еды мы покупаем, но и своё никогда не бывает лишним.

– А у вас никто, например, солнечных ударов не получал? – осторожно спрашивает Дженни. 

– Бывали случаи, – пожимает плечами Генри. – Несколько дней умеренного отдыха – и всё приходит в норму.

– Так женщины идут в монахини, чтобы работать на огороде?

– Зачем же преувеличивать, – священник предпочитает принять её слова за шутку. – Их жизнь проходит не только в труде, но и в молитве. Как говорили древние, молитвами иноков мир спасается. 

– Удивительные слова, – в тон пустым словам Дженни совершенно нейтрально качает головой. – Надеюсь, под иноками имелись в виду и инокини?

– Разумеется. Женщины в церкви занимают очень почётное место, – начинает Генри лекторским тоном. – Богоматерь родила Христа, жёны-мироносицы сняли его тело с креста, тысячи праведниц и мучениц жили во славу церкви…

Дженни очень хочется вставить что-нибудь про инквизицию, охоту на ведьм и Жанну д’Арк, но она сдерживается.

– Монахини помогают людям по всему миру. Они содержат школы и больницы, воспитывают тех, кто нравственно пал, несут славу Божию во все уголки земли… 

Дженни даже начинает нравиться то, что говорит Генри.

– … но женщина и мужчина – это не одно и то же, сами понимаете. 

– То есть? – тон голоса всё ещё держится на доброжелательности, святое любопытство, а не яростный феминизм.

– У мужчин и женщин разное предназначение. Всё в наших телах и душах на это указывает. Физическая сила, как и психическая устойчивость, возлагает на мужчин больше власти. Вместе с ответственностью, конечно же, – Генри уходит от теплиц к храму. – Знаете, почему для женщины измена является смертным грехом, а для мужчины – нет? Да потому, что нужда жены в муже гораздо сильнее, чем мужа в жене. Знаете, в более древние времена женщинам даже нельзя было ходить в храм во время… ваших особенных дней. 

С таким уклончивым названием месячных Дженни не сталкивалась класса с шестого, смешок едва удаётся подавить. 

– Почему? – она уже не улыбается, хотя говорит всё ещё вежливо. – Если это бог создал людей, то и особенные дни – его рук дело, так чего же тут плохого?

Она рассчитывала на совсем другие темы для разговоров, но видит бог, не она начала конкретно этот.

– Кровотечения даже язычники считали нечистыми, – священник опускает руку в чашу с водой и крестится на входе в просторный зал. Смотрит крайне намекающе (Дженни его примеру так и не следует). – Некоторые народы считали, что женщины в такое время могли заставить железо заржаветь, а пшеницу – засохнуть, просто пройдя мимо. А раз даже язычники были уверены в том, что это что-то грязное, то христиане тем более не стали превозносить. Но сейчас предубеждения, конечно, осталось в прошлом. Хотя некоторые всё ещё считают, что в дни слабости и грязи женщинам лучше хотя бы не трогать святыни. 

– Какой интересный взгляд, – за слабость и грязь даже становится обидно. – Знаете, вот мне нравится думать иначе.

– Как же, если не секрет? – на лице пастора всё ещё висит адски раздражающая полуулыбочка.

– Я могу делать всё то, что делаете вы, – вид сползающей полуулыбочки заставляет Дженни улыбнуться, – несмотря на то, что истекаю кровью. Разве не мотивирующе? 

– Какая интересная фраза, – в тон ей отвечает Генри. – Не хочу с вами спорить, просто… Это глупо, гордиться физическим недостатком, вам так не кажется? Я даже вспомнил один анекдот. Мол, знаете, почему Господь создал женщину именно из ребра?

– Почему же?

– Потому что ребро – это одна из безмозглых костей. Не примите на свой счёт и не сочтите за грубость, это так, шутка. Хотите чаю?

Дженни хочет зачитать лекцию о вреде гендерных стереотипов, или просто въебать кулаком прямо по улыбающемуся лицу, но она соглашается на чай.

Пожалуй, лучше будет как-нибудь договориться на разговоры с матерью Розой. Со священником точно не получится ничего хорошего. 

– Вечерняя месса начнётся через час, – пастор сверяется с часами на руке. – Вы можете снимать фото, видео, брать интервью… Хотя это лучше после. В общем, наслаждайтесь, возвышайтесь и проникайтесь. 

Дженни не хочет, чтобы проникновение религии вышло глубоким и болезненным, а потому – уже сейчас продумывает пути отхода. Если первую мессу она отстоит с радостью, то уже завтра-послезавтра нужно будет выскальзывать из боковых ходов и идти к себе. В келью. Писать репортажи о монастыре, сидя под распятиями и слыша церковные песнопения. 

А сейчас – пить чай с сорокалетним мужиком, который посылает замотанных в покрывала девушек работать на огороде. 

Наверное, Дженни просто не понимает высший смысл всего происходящего, но ей, если честно, совсем и не хочется такое понимать. Только прекращать. Пусть это и не в её власти.


	3. три

«Дуракам и фотографам можно всё». 

Именно так говорил журналист, у которого Дженни когда-то стажировалась. Под этим лозунгом она и делала свои первые шаги в удивительный мир фотографии. Ложилась на асфальт, чтобы снять танцовщиц с необычного ракурса, забиралась на неизвестно чей балкон ради снимка людской процессии и просто лезла везде и всюду с фотоаппаратом наперевес. Вместе с фразой «я из газеты» любой фотоаппарат служил пропуском куда угодно. Обычно Дженни пользовалась им исключительно по делу, но как-то раз даже забесплатно прошла в клуб («ради интервью с танцовщицами», конечно же).

Сейчас же она, игнорируя нахмуренные брови Розы, медленно и тихо пробирается к алтарю. Отец Генри, возвышаясь над ним, читает молитвы, и Дженни очень хочется оказаться за его спиной. Чтобы поймать в фотографию весь зал, где два десятка монахинь очень красиво молятся. А ещё пятеро, сбоку – поют. К ним Дженни тоже подойдёт, но отдельно. К девушке, стоящей в самом центре (той самой, которая так и просится в центр объектива) – уж точно. 

– Да помилует нас Всемогущий Бог и, простив нам грехи наши, приведет нас к жизни вечной! – провозглашает пастор неожиданно сильным голосом, а Дженни за его спиной делает первый снимок. Красиво – силуэт с распростёртыми руками словно обнимает полный монахинь зал. 

Зал отзывается стройным «аминь», и следующий снимок получается так себе из-за раскрытых ртов. 

– Господи, помилуй! – зал повторяет этот крик, так что новый кадр тоже выходит не особо удачным. 

«Господи, помилуй» и «Христе, помилуй» повторяется ещё несколько раз, беспощадно поганя снимки. Первый вышел красивым, так что Дженни сдаётся и трусцой перебирается на другую сторону зала. Там на неё косятся несколько монахинь, а затем вдруг начинают петь.

Дженни впервые встречают благодарением богу, и это, конечно, приятно, но ей очень хочется покинуть храм прямо сейчас. Она в нём до ужаса лишняя, её постоянно тянет то ли ржать, то ли грустить от обрядов вокруг, и спасает только девушка в хоре. Смотреть на неё – эстетически приятно до дрожи в пальцах и смазанных фотографий. Через десяток кадров Дженни понимает, что у неё такими темпами весь материал будет состоять из одних только портретов этой монахини. 

Хотя стоп, можно же ещё взять у неё интервью.

Песня скоро заканчивается, священник читает что-то из библии, а Дженни тихо зовёт девушку. Та не откликается (слушает библию), так что Дженни приходится дёрнуть её за юбку. Очень аккуратно, слабо и несколько раз, прежде чем монахиня опускает на неё взгляд.

Осуждающий взгляд матери Розы она успешно игнорирует.

– Сестра, не хотите ли поговорить после мессы? – это звучит как самый безнадёжный подкат в жизни, но Дженни продолжает. – О Христе, монашестве и вашем духовном пути?

Монахиня вдруг отшатывается, вырывая своё платье из чужой руки, и смотрит испуганно. 

– Не приставайте к ней, – Роза вцепляется в дженнин локоть и очень настойчиво оттаскивает к центру зала. – К кому угодно, кроме неё.

– Почему?

Роза задерживает ответ на несколько секунд, которые ясно показывают – настоящей причины сейчас не прозвучит.

– Она ещё даже не монахиня, всего лишь послушница. Не расскажет вам ничего полезного. 

Дженни могла бы сказать, что интервью с послушницей – это тоже интересно, но оставляет оправдание на потом. Чтобы, когда Дженни поймают на запрещённом разговоре, с его помощью отмазаться. 

Остановить Дженни, когда она шагает к выбранной цели, способен разве что пулемёт. Которого в монастыре точно быть не должно. Монахини и мессы могут разве что задержать.

Люди вокруг хором начинают молиться, и Дженни опускает голову. Единственная молитва, которую она знает – это i'll be your man от btob, но она вряд ли подошла бы к ситуации. 

 

Пару лет назад Дженни пыталась податься в прессу, посвящённую шоу-бизнесу. Следила за всякими знаменитостями. Не слишком удачно (они как назло не делали ничего скандального, пока Дженни караулила с видеокамерой), так что с тех времён ей остались только навыки слежки. И пара сотен снимков, которые она успешно продала айдольским фанбазам. 

Эта полслушница – не айдолка, но если о ней станет известно миру, то и у неё наверняка появится парочка фанбаз. Такая красота не остаётся незамеченной.

Как минимум одна фанатка у неё уже есть. Более того – сасэнка. Дженни оправдывает свою слежку тем, что ей необходимо интересное интервью, и тем, что работу журналиста нельзя ограничивать. Правда, следить за человеком, чтобы узнать, где он живёт, тоже нельзя. Но во имя интересного материала – можно, решает Дженни и прячется за углом. Послушница проходит мимо. Уже вечереет, её чёрные одежды сливаются с сумерками, и выглядит картина так ирреально, что хочется снова достать камеру. Дженни мысленно бьёт себя по рукам – вспышки сейчас были бы ни к чему – и, пригибаясь к кустам, крадётся вслед за будущей монахиней. 

Служба закончилась часа два назад, за ней последовали вежливые разговоры ни о чём, а эта девушка всё молилась и молилась у распятия. Стоя на коленях, сложив ладони вместе и шепча что-то своими нежно-розовыми губами. Дженни повезло – она сумела улучить момент и уйти от пастора именно тогда, когда послушница наконец вышла из храма.

Юбка цепляется за ветку, так что очередной куст трещит, словно порох в сигнальной ракете. Которая вот-вот заставит девушку обернуться. И увидеть Дженни. Та задерживает дыхание, молясь, чтобы пронесло – и действительно ничего не происходит. Послушница то ли не слышит, то ли игнорирует, но идёт дальше.

Дженни крадётся за ней до её домика, самого крайнего в белом ряду. Запоминает, где он находится, и очень вовремя выпрямляется. 

– Вы… хорошо себя чувствуете? – доносится от храма голосом матери Розы.

– Да, я просто искала лучший ракурс, чтобы сфотографировать эти прекрасные цветы, – потому и ползала на коленях, это же очевидно. – У вас замечательный сад!

Монахиня смотрит немного подозрительно, но кивает головой.

– Благодарю за гостеприимство, – вежливости много не бывает. – До встречи завтра!

– Разумеется, – кивает Роза.

 

В келье Дженни включает ноутбук и готовится работать. Трудности начинаются уже с заголовка. «Все монахини – невесты Христовы», сказал отец Генри, и в голову теперь лезет только «Гарем Христа». Спустя несколько минут мучений звонит Пранприя, проблемы у которой уже даже не вызывает удивления.

– Я написала, что тот бизнесмен был членом в совете директоров, а босс заорал и выгнал меня из кабинета! – она почти плачет, пока Дженни сдерживает смех. И объясняет как можно более терпеливо: бизнесмен был членом совета, а не членом в совете. Иначе выходит, что он выебал всех директоров.

– Не поможешь мне с заголовком для репортажа?

– Конечно! – энтузиазм Пранприи немного пугает.

– На меня тут взвалили цикл статей о жизни монастыря. Хочу начать с повседневности, рассказать, как тут всё устроено, – Дженни пролистывает десятки фотографий послушницы, пытаясь найти среди них фото сада. – Тут всем заправляет священник, здесь огромное хозяйство, за которое он волнуется больше, чем за монахинь, и… Как, чёрт возьми, мне об этом написать, чтобы это хоть кто-то прочитал?

Пранприя молчит несколько напряжённых секунд, прежде чем выдаёт со всей возможной серьёзностью:

– «У отца Генри было большое и беспокойное хозяйство». 

– Как то, которым твой герой был в совете директоров? 

Пранприя начинает смеяться и отнекиваться, а Дженни решает посоветовать ей найти себя где-то помимо журналистики. Не прямо сейчас – ещё обидится – но когда-нибудь. 

В итоге статья пишется под скучным «Один день из жизни монастыря Вэгван». Дженни дали пост админки в группе католиков, так что материалы приходится высылать прямо туда. Ставить на таймер, ждать редактуры и выкладывать. Заодно – заливать фотографии в альбомы. И видеозаписи проповедей, которые, оказывается, тоже кому-то нужны. 

Дженни едва удерживается от того, чтобы не создать отдельный альбом, посвящённый ангелу-послушнице. Или не запостить от имени католической церкви лесбийского порно. Скандал получился бы просто замечательный.

Но в группу она льёт только материалы о мессе. В собственную папку копирует всё то, что затем пойдёт на статью для газеты. 

Всё во имя журналистского дела. 

И самоконтроль, и разговор с местным ангелом. 

Монастырский двор ночью – тёмен и тих. Идеален для того, чтобы красться к чужой келье. Неожиданное волнение подступает к горлу, пока тишина в воздухе мешается с лунным светом. Домик в темноте белеет, словно внутри и вправду кроется нечто святое.

Крыльцо под ногами предательски скрипит, но все вокруг спят. 

Святое стоит охранять гораздо надёжнее – понимает Дженни, дёргая дверь на себя. Потому что та оказывается даже не заперта. 

Послушница сидит на кровати, спиной ко входу и лицом к распятию. Всё ещё молится о чём-то, так что Дженни закрывает дверь как можно тише. Без единого звука подходит к кровати. Ей не хочется пугать девушку приветствием из-за спины. Ей в принципе не хочется рушить этот момент, когда ангел беззвучно шевелит губами и перебирает чётки тонкими пальцами. Шарик за шариком, в такт неслышным словам. Дженни крайне интересно понять, что за мысли мечутся под чёрным платком. Почему на изящном лице написано такое отчаяние. Интересно не как журналистке, а как человеку. И из той же самой человечности Дженни делает шаг назад. 

Здесь происходит что-то слишком личное для журналистики. А терять профессионализм – недопустимо. Даже опасно. 

Дженни опаздывает всего на несколько секунд (оторваться от наблюдения за этой девушкой действительно тяжело).

Послушница открывает глаза, те спустя мгновение испуганно расширяются, а затем комнату оглашает вскрик. Дженни тут же кидается от двери обратно к кровати, девушка вдыхает воздух (так, что становится понятно – следующий крик будет громче), и Дженни закрывает ей рот ладонью. Опускается на покрывало по соседству с ней. 

– Я всего лишь хочу поговорить, – чужое дыхание опаляет ладонь. – Прости, если напугала. Мы же можем пообщаться без настоятельницы или духовника?

Послушница мотает головой.

– Ладно, как хочешь, всё в порядке, – чужой испуг не на шутку пугает саму Дженни. – Но если я уберу руку, ты же не станешь кричать, да?

На этот раз собеседница кивает. А ещё, почему-то, дрожит, и это заметно даже сквозь два слоя ткани. 

Да, они сидят довольно близко. Что уж там, фактически, Дженни обнимает её за шею и шевелит губами прямо над ухом. Но всё равно, реакция этой девушки… странная. 

– Как тебя зовут? – Дженни отнимает руку от чужого лица.

– Джису, – выдыхает послушница едва слышно. – Уйдите, пожалуйста.

Она сжимает чётки так сильно, что и без того бледные пальцы становятся снежно-белыми.

– Почему? – вообще-то Дженни вломилась в её домик, и не нужно никаких причин, чтобы выдворить её отсюда, но… Но Джису кажется достаточно нерешительной для того, чтобы запудрить ей мозги. 

Послушница вдруг хватает распятие со стены, выставляет его перед собой и бормочет что-то себе под нос. Крест едва не ударяет Дженни по щеке, так что она отдёргивается назад. И наблюдает за тем, как Джису молится. Кажется, что об изгнании её из этой комнаты.

Нет, было дело, ей сообщали, что она какая-то дьяволица. Но в совсем других обстоятельствах и куда более приятным способом.

– Джису?..

Та сдвигает брови и шепчет молитву вдвое быстрее. 

Дженни понимает, что нужно было послушать сестру Розу и не трогать эту девушку. Прекрасную, даже когда машет в воздухе металлическим распятием. Кажется, немного ненормальную. Несмотря ни на что, её всё ещё хочется понять – однако это точно уже не относится к работе. Только принесёт проблем и усложнит отношения с местным руководством. 

Джису этого не видит, но Дженни всё равно кланяется, извиняясь, пока пятится к двери.


	4. четыре

– Вы всегда лезете, куда не просят? – разумеется, Роза уже на следующее утро обо всём знает.

– Это моя работа, – Дженни пытается сохранять лицо. – Но я приношу свои извинения. Вы были правы.

– Прошу вас, думайте так почаще, – раздражённо отвечает монахиня.

– Но позвольте всё-таки спросить, что такое с Джису? – попытаться стоит, несмотря на недовольство в чужом взгляде. – Я не буду об этом писать, раз это столь личное, просто… Она кажется довольно несчастной. Возможно, я смогла бы ей как-то помочь.

Монахиня молчит несколько долгих секунд.

– У неё... душевная болезнь, от которой мы ей помогаем избавиться, – Роза вздыхает, расправляя складки платья. – Что-нибудь ещё? Я думала, мы будем говорить о монастыре, а не об одной бедной девушке. 

– Да, конечно же, – однако Джису упрямо не выходит из головы. – Но если у неё есть психические отклонения – разве не лучше показать её психиатру? 

– Боюсь, психиатр тут не поможет, – черты чужого лица ожесточаются. – К сожалению, в наше время гомосексуализм уже не считают ни болезнью, ни грехом.

Дженни прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не поправить «гомосексуализм» на «гомосексуальность». И сдержать удивление. И ухмылку. И маты.

«В монастыре удерживают послушницу-лесбиянку».

Определённо, читателей сюда придёт больше, чем на «один день из жизни…». А читать будет что. Потому что такой случай – это не личное, это общественно важное. И для Дженни – тоже важное. 

Они её теперь никакими распятиями не изгонят. 

– Как же так вышло, что она попала к вам? – спрашивает она максимально понимающе.

– Набожные родители. И её собственное желание, разумеется, – подчёркивает Роза. – Ей тяжело, но она двигается к успеху. Возможно, когда ей станет лучше, будет нелишним об этом написать. Но сейчас – её стоит оставить в покое.

«Вам, фанатикам, которые считают её больной, и стоит оставить в покое» – однако вслух Дженни высказывает только самое осторожное сомнение:

– Вы уверены, что ей необходимо это… лечение? – звучит всё равно как-то слишком свысока, и Дженни поспешно поправляется: – Не хочу вас обидеть или задеть, поверьте, просто…

Монахиня вдруг улыбается.

– Поверьте, вы при всём желании не сможете меня задеть, – она немного угрожающе упирается локтями в стол. – Я с младенчества росла верующей христианкой. Вот только росла в не особо христианском мире. Меня обижали, оскорбляли, высмеивали. В школе, кстати, у меня в классе как раз была пара так называемых бисексуалок, – она морщится. – Мерзость. И я одна считала это ненормальным, понимаете? 

Дженни начинает раздражаться, и это плохо, потому что монахиня тоже кажется немного взвинченной.

– Меня дразнили гомофобкой, – она морщится, – или просто идиоткой. Но ничто и никогда не пошатнуло моей веры. Поэтому говорите всё, что угодно, можете не беспокоиться о моих чувствах. 

В жизни Дженни не было более желанного момента для камин-аута. И более неподходящего. Но увидеть лицо монахини после него кажется слишком искушающей перспективой (а ещё «мерзость» стоит в ушах чем-то слишком неприятным, чтобы отказать себе в маленькой мести):

– В таком случае, вам может быть интересен тот факт, что… – губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, – я лесбиянка. 

Определённо, оно того стоило.

Роза отстраняется, разом сбрасывая всю свою расслабленность. Хмурится и закусывает губу, сдерживая что-то наверняка очень нетолерантное. И вряд ли бы она сдерживалась, если бы им ещё не предстояло работать вместе (видит бог, в противном случае Дженни тоже было бы, что сказать). 

– Думаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом, – цедит монахиня, чертовски фальшиво изображая дружелюбие. – Вместе с отцом Генри.

– Давайте пригласим тогда и Джису? – Дженни действительно хочется ей помочь. – Убьёте две цели одним выстрелом. В смысле, проведёте две душеспасительные беседы разом.

Роза смеряет её взглядом, в котором так и читается что-то вроде «хули-ты-тут-ставишь-условия». В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят. Дженни точно не стоит предлагать тут всякие сомнительные инициативы. Но у монахини же нет ни единой причины отказать, верно?

– Почему бы и нет, – похоже, Роза причин тоже не находит.

Нужно будет почитать статей с аргументами против гомосексуальности. Подготовиться заранее, вспомнить, что там обычно говорят гомофобы. Чтобы на глазах у Джису победить церковников. Помочь ей понять – она нормальная. Возможно, самая нормальная среди всего этого мракобесия.

Разговор назначается на вечер. До этого времени Дженни болтает с монахинями, фотографирует их и очень радуется, когда её зовут в трапезную. Аппетит на свежем воздухе разыгрывается особенно дикий. Такой, что при виде всего лишь салатиков желудок разочарованно урчит.

– Сейчас пост, – учтиво поясняет Роза. – Но у нас есть ещё всякие пироги, хотите?

Остаётся надеяться, что не отравленные. Дженни бы рада поверить в чужое дружелюбие, но монахиня весь день ни на шаг от неё не отходит, и это больше напоминает слежку. 

– Благодарю, – Дженни тянется за выпечкой, откусывает и тут же едва не давится.

Монахини начинают хором читать предобеденную молитву, а Дженни так и застывает с булочкой во рту и кучей осуждающих взглядов на коже. Даже после общей молитвы на мозг продолжает капать чей-то монотонный голос из динамика. Оказывается, существуют аудиозаписи с молитвами. 

Дженни очень скучает по своему родному плейлисту.

Если провести тут достаточно долго времени, то, и вправду либо сойдёшь с ума, либо присоединишься к вере. Другого выбора весь католический антураж просто не оставит. Дженни понимает это, пока жуёт салат, а Роза тем временем стоит за кафедрой неподалёку. Читает отрывок из какого-то жития. Но Дженни совсем не нужны все эти истории в духе хоррор-фильмов о монастырях, из которых нет выхода, и помешавшихся на них людях. Так что она сбегает к себе в келью сразу после обеда. И увлечённо читает статьи о том, какая она противоестественная, греховная и заслуживающая смерти. 

Статей хватает на какой-то час (после которого Дженни становится полностью уверена в своей словесной победе). До самой дискуссии – ещё столько же, так что из любопытства она гуглит ещё и имя матери Розы. Мало ли, вдруг в интернете всплывёт что-нибудь о её прошлом. Что-нибудь, что пригодится для статьи об угнетении одного конкретного (и очаровательного) секс-меньшинства в этом монастыре. 

Поисковик выдаёт ей только имена двух святых Роз. Одна, как гласит предание, славилась необычайной красотой и сожгла себе лицо. Чтобы не привлекать мужчин и никогда не выходить замуж. Дженни видит здесь вконец отчаявшуюся девушку, которая попыталась хотя бы так избежать счастья средневековой семейной жизни. Католики же упорно видят желание подражать девственнице-богоматери. Святое, конечно же. Плевать на уничтоженное перцем и щёлоком лицо. При этом на иконах, почему-то, лик у святой Розы сияет красотой и здоровьем (в грех церкви Дженни записывает ещё и полное отсутствие бодипозитива).

Вторая женщина даже не смогла стать монахиней – её не взяли в орден из-за отсутствия денег, так что умерла она в бедности и одиночестве. 

Дженни правда хотела бы подумать о католичестве что-то хорошее, но истории святых оказываются для этого слишком беспощадными.


	5. пять

– Как вы поняли, что… отличаетесь от других? – Роза аккуратно выбирает слова, и Дженни ей за это благодарна, потому что сидеть на допросе под строгими взглядами оказывается довольно нервозным. Она знает, что права, но спереди – Генри, справа – Роза, а сзади – иконы. 

Слева – тихая Джису со взглядом в пол. Ради неё разговор должен продолжаться как можно дольше и продуктивнее.

– Когда я была в детском садике, мы праздновали День святого Валентина. И на том моменте, когда я подарила валентинку другой девочке, стало понятно, что что-то не совсем так, – хотя для Дженни уже тогда всё было естественно и просто, это родители начали беспокоиться. – Понимаете? Милая детская влюблённость. Ничем не отличающаяся от гетеросексуальной. Так почему, по-вашему, это плохо?

– Потому что Иисус сказал: «Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной: это мерзость», – цитирует священник самым серьёзным голосом. Словно всего одна цитата должна Дженни убедить.

– Как хорошо, что с женщинами спать всё-таки можно, – улыбка на лице – в кои-то веки искренняя. 

– Не ёрничайте, – одёргивает её Роза. – Апостол Павел прямо сказал, что мужеложцы не разделят Царствие Небесное. 

– Не хочу показаться грубой... – тянет Дженни, стирая улыбку с лица, – но слова апостола Павла – это личное мнение апостола Павла. Для вас они, может, и откровение, но для меня – всего лишь мнение очередного гомофоба. Которому я просто так не поверю.

– Хорошо, – на удивление спокойно реагирует Роза. – Тогда давайте более… биологическими аргументами. «Плодитесь и размножайтесь», сказано в библии. В книгах по эволюции, насколько я знаю, написано то же самое. Ни геи, ни лесбиянки детей иметь не могут. Если все последуют их примеру – то мы просто вымрем. Это вас не пугает?

Джису ловит каждое слово монахини. Кивает им в такт. Перебирает бусины на чётках. Дженни даже не знает, чью реакцию хочет увидеть больше – её, Розы или священника. 

Оторвать взгляд от чужой красоты всё-таки не получается.

– Смотрите, – она начинает, а Джису поднимает покрытую платком голову. Смотрит с любопытством и – по крайней мере, Дженни так кажется – надеждой на самом дне чёрных глаз. – Монахи не могут иметь детей. Если все последуют вашему примеру – то мы просто вымрем. Это вас не пугает?

– Но все люди никогда не станут монахами, – отец Генри отвечает с нескрываемым раздражением. 

– И все люди никогда не станут геями, – Дженни ловит взгляд Джису и улыбается ей. Как можно теплее. Та застывает, словно перепуганный зверёк, а затем опускает голову. И это бы расстроило, если бы не румянец на чужих щеках.

Возможно, Дженни ей нравится. 

Дженни чертовски радует такая перспектива.

– Гомосексуальность – это врождённое, – продолжает она. – Но вы, должно быть, считаете иначе?

– Бог не мог создать чего-то настолько… греховного, – Роза всё ещё аккуратна с эпитетами. И плевать на разногласия, она Дженни нравится. Как минимум вызывает уважение. 

– Но животные тоже бывают голубее, чем небо над вашим храмом, – никакое уважение не отменяет того факта, что монахиня неправа. – И как вы иначе объясните миллионы гомосексуалов по всему миру? Люди, по-вашему, просто так решают испытать на себе дискриминацию? В отдельных странах – саму жизнь подвергают опасности? 

– Это влияние моды, – Генри отмахивается от её слов, как от назойливой мухи. 

Дженни не помнит точный список, но в семи странах минимум за однополые связи казнят. И ещё в семидесяти считают уголовным преступлением.

Джису всё ещё смотрит в пол.

– Моды? Истории гомосексуальности – тысячи лет, – Дженни хмурится, вспоминая одну из статей. – Геи вполне нейтрально упоминались в египетских папирусах, о лесбийской любви писала древнегреческая Сапфо, римские императоры…

– И что? – Роза даже не даёт закончить, а протест читается в каждой её черте. – Педофилии – тоже тысячи лет. По-вашему, из-за этого она становится нормальной?

Дженни даже теряется от такого сравнения. На пару драгоценных секунд. За которые священник успевает подхватить слова Розы:

– И вы привели отличный пример. Римские императоры, – голос сочится презрением, – шли по наклонной. Сначала спали с женщинами, затем – с мужчинами, порой – и с детьми. Вопрос здесь не в якобы врождённой ориентации. Вопрос – в ощущении власти. Они хотели казаться себе как можно более сильными – ну а подчинение мужчины даёт куда больше власти. Для садиста. 

Дженни очень любопытно, откуда Генри так хорошо об этом знает. 

– Так, по-вашему, геи – это садисты, которые трахают других парней ради чувства власти? – сегодня вечер удивительных открытий. 

Генри кивает.

К сожалению, у Дженни есть история, чтобы его переубедить.

– Давно, ещё в школе, у меня был друг, – голос сам собой становится тише. – Он покончил с собой из-за издевательств. А перед этим – признался в любви однокласснику. После признания его и начали травить. Он не хотел никакого садизма, он просто любил, и… Он не выдержал. При чём здесь садизм? 

Несколько секунд на кабинет давит молчание. У Дженни даже пропадает желание спорить – остаётся только старая ещё обида на мир, который упорно не желает понять. 

– Вашему другу нужно было осознать свой грех, – чеканит Роза с поучительно-металлически, – и прийти к богу. А не совершать ещё один грех в виде самоубийства. 

Стремление к спору возрождается. Вместе со злостью, жгущей лёгкие изнутри. 

– Грех? – Дженни сжимает ткань юбки в ладонях. – Да в чём был его грех? Он что, сам выбирал влюбиться в того мудака?

Кстати, вопрос действительно интересный.

– Если это не мода и не садизм, то в чём причина гомосексуальности? – Дженни усмехается замешательству на чужих лицах. – Вот, например, я. Впервые влюбилась ещё в детском садике, когда и слова-то такого, «лесбиянка», не знала. 

Джису переводит взгляд с Розы на Генри и обратно. Торопливо. Быстро. В смятении и смущении. 

Дженни действительно хочет ей помочь.

– Значит, к твоей душе ещё тогда пристал бес, – Генри говорит с чем-то вроде сочувствия. – Который и толкал тебя на путь греха. И из-за того, что некому было тебе об этом сказать, бес сумел достичь успеха. Возможно, он уже сросся с твоей душой так тесно, что ты его даже не замечаешь.

Когда спокойные взрослые люди говорят так уверенно, с ними даже не хочется спорить. Странно возражать, даже когда несут чёртов бред.

– Тяжёлый случай, – Дженни закусывает губу, пытаясь решить, куда направить разговор дальше. Но ей не дают – Роза вдруг кивает её словам и хлопает по плечу ободряюще:

– Но каким бы тяжёлым ни был твой случай, всё поправимо, поверь, – и на этих словах хочется взорваться.

– Нет. Ваш случай – тяжёлый. Не мой. И не её, – Дженни кивает на Джису. – Вы что-нибудь более обоснованное, чем апостолы и бесы, можете сказать?

Священник с монахиней переглядываются. Вздыхают оба с горечью и усталостью. Отвечает в итоге Генри:

– Все ваши проблемы – из-за неверия. 

– О, из-за неверия у меня как раз нет никаких проблем, – чтобы не выпалить ничего лишнего, приходится прикусить кончик языка. Боль помогает остудить разум. Джису тем временем растягивает свои чётки и сжимает губы плотнее. Её настолько отчётливо рвёт сомнениями, что больше всего хочется просто взять за руку. 

– Пока что, может, и нет, – Роза поднимает подбородок, слегка, но с намеренно заметным превосходством. – Но у вас наверняка ещё будут тяжёлые ситуации, когда вам понадобится божья помощь. Знаете, как говорят… В падающем самолёте не бывает атеистов.

– Так почему же он тогда падает? Если люди в нём – сплошь верующие и молящиеся? – разговор быстро выходит за рамки гомофобного спора. – Почему к маленькой девочке вдруг пристаёт какой-то бес? Почему…

На языке вертится сотня примеров несправедливостей, но их прерывает низкий голос пастора:

– Мы не в состоянии постичь божий замысел.

– Замысел? Из-за которого самолёты падают и парни режут вены? – Дженни откидывается на спинку стула. Выдыхает, понимая, что ничего путного из разговора не выйдет. – Что ж, полагаю, все мы останемся при своих мнениях.

– Вероятно, – Роза встаёт со стула и открывает дверь. – Надеюсь, вы ещё измените свои убеждения.

Дженни надеется побыстрее свалить отсюда. В идеале – вызволить Джису, потому что лечить от лесбиянства молитвами… Дикость, бред, нечто, чего совершенно точно не должно быть.

– Благодарю за разговор, – Дженни находит в себе выдержки ровно на один поклон. И на тихое-аккуратное закрытие двери, а не громкий хлопок, который так и тянет устроить.

 

После столь насыщенного спора всё остальное кажется не таким уж и интересным. Шестая за день история о том, как женщина решила посвятить свою жизнь богу. Сотый, не меньше, осуждающий взгляд матери Розы. Отец Генри, заявивший, что его проповедь Дженни сняла криво. 

Она журналистка, а не операторка, снимать видео – не её работа. Для косого пола храма и нужды протискиваться сквозь толпу монахинь она поставила штатив вполне сносно. Но, кажется, критиковать теперь будут каждую мелочь.

А ещё Роза действительно приносит ей новую юбку. Длинную, чёрную, максимально патриархальную. В комплекте с таким же платьем и платком. 

– Зато вы сможете вжиться в роль невесты христовой, – заявляет она с нажимом. 

Дженни готова неделю проходить в одном и том же, но не надевать эти тряпки. И да, скривившийся священник только подстёгивает её в принятом решении. 

Джису не видно даже за обедом. 

У Дженни созревает не самый гениальный план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной: это мерзость» – © Иисус (Лев. 18, 22).
> 
> «Или не знаете, что неправедные Царства Божия не наследуют? Не обманывайтесь: ни блудники, ни идолослужители, ни прелюбодеи, ни малакии, ни мужеложники, ни воры, ни лихоимцы, ни пьяницы, ни злоречивые, ни хищники – Царства Божия не наследуют» – © апостол Павел, из первого послания к коринфянам.
> 
> теперь прям даже никакого плагиата, все ссылки приведены
> 
> аргумент с бесами, которые пристают к душам детей и делают из них геев, прозвучал в одном моём разговоре с православным епископом. но, думаю, католический священник тоже мог сказать что-то подобное.
> 
> спорить с верующими людьми на тему лгбт довольно весело, но вообще, не рекомендую :)


	6. шесть

– … да, вы правильно поняли, в монастырь, – терпеливо повторяет она. – С грибами и сыром. Большую. 

Доставка пиццы обещает прислать курьера. Дженни захватывает воздух в кулак победным жестом, потому что третий день на постных салатиках был бы слишком жестоким. А ещё с пиццей не стыдно заявиться в гости. С пиццей её, может, даже не попытаются изгнать. 

Во имя маскировки Дженни всё-таки надевает рясу. Путается в ней несколько раз, едва не рвёт, матерится, но надевает. Хоть одну полезную функцию такие платья выполняют – в них действительно легко слиться с тёмным ночным фоном.

Дженни крадётся до кованых ворот и ждёт разносчика там. Ждёт долго – ожидание компенсируется только фотографиями ночных холмов вокруг. И удивлённым лицом парня, который подъезжает на машине с ярким логотипом. Вряд ли с ним когда-нибудь расплачивалась монахиня. А Дженни ещё и проверяет пиццу прямо здесь же (не дай бог в неё запихнули что-то не то). 

– Спасибо, – улыбается она на прощание и крадётся обратно во двор. Юбки стесняют движения, однако на пути к цели её ничто не способно остановить. Цель же – знакомая келья. Джису сегодня никуда из неё не выходила (либо ей не позволяли), так что Дженни боится – вдруг там кто-нибудь сторожит? Роза с крестом наперевес, или сам Генри, цитирующий всяких гомофобов. Или сама Джису снова испугается чего-то и начнёт читать молитвы.

Дженни поднимается по крыльцу и немного хочет перекреститься. Вдруг поможет, вдруг шансы на удачу чуть-чуть повысятся. 

Стук в дверь кажется неуместно громким среди тишины. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит. Дыхание сбивается от накатившего вдруг волнения. Дженни стучит ещё раз, крепче перехватывая коробку с пиццей второй рукой. 

– Кто там? – доносится едва слышно, несмело, немного напуганно.

– Ким Дженни, – жаль, улыбку нельзя передать через дверь. – «Новые горизонты». Прости за прошлое вторжение, и… Не хочешь поговорить?

Она прислоняется к дереву, чтобы по ту сторону было слышно как можно лучше. Их с Джису сейчас разделяет всего несколько сантиметров, но вдобавок – ещё целый культурный пласт из фобий и предрассудков.

– У меня есть пицца, – добавляет Дженни, пытаясь склонить послушницу на свою сторону. – Поболтаем, покушаем, можем, не знаю, помолиться вместе?

Чем вообще занимаются монахини в свободное время? 

Дженни мысленно добавляет ещё один вопрос в списки для интервью.

Дверь приоткрывается, и Джису на пороге кажется крайне нерешительной. 

– Ты же не станешь меня сейчас изгонять, правда? – Дженни пытается обратить всё в шутку, но вообще-то спрашивает всерьёз. И тут же едва не жалеет об этом, потому что Джису краснеет и обнимает себя руками.

– Нет, просто… – она говорит всё так же тихо. – Я как-то читала истории о демонах, которые искушают монахов. Принимают образы прекрасных девушек, пытаются соблазнить. А когда ты зашла, я как раз молилась об избавлении от искушений, и ты появилась так неожиданно, и… И я подумала, что ты демоница.

Случай не на шутку тяжёлый. Дженни прикрывает за собой дверь, пытаясь найти в чужих словах что-нибудь хорошее:

– Так я, по-твоему, демоница? Прекрасная девушка? – она правда пытается не ухмыляться слишком уж нехорошо. 

Джису краснеет ещё сильнее. Однако, к удивлению Дженни, находит в себе смелость кивнуть.

Разговор начинается, и прежде чем шептать «давай сбежим вместе», обнимая в лучших традициях мелодрам, стоит наладить какой-никакой контакт. Возможно, с инопланетянами наладить его было бы легче. Потому что вот стоит Джису, румянец на щеках и прядь волос, выбившаяся из-под платка. И чёрт знает, что ещё там, под платком, творится. Какие мысли думаются, какие страхи пугают, как к ним подступиться, чтобы победить.

На кровати валяется какая-то книжка. Дженни кладёт коробку с пиццей рядом и решает начать с нейтрального:

– Что читаешь? – она садится на простыни и похлопывает по ним, приглашая Джису.

– О сделках с демонами, – отвечает та, воистину чудом не теряя ауры невинной девочки. – О том, как люди их обманывали. Например, один крестьянин пообещал, что не будет при демоне читать евангелие, а в итоге начал его пропевать. Демон убрался в ад. А ещё один парень поклялся, что отдаст свою душу, когда листья упадут с деревьев, но потом сослался на каменные листья с барельефа храма. Демон ушёл ни с чем. О, и есть история о целой школе для колдунов, так там на выпуске устраивали гонки. Мол, кто убежит последним, того дьявол схватит и убьёт. В конце концов ученик заявил, что последним был не он, а его тень, и спасся. Но так, конечно, делать нельзя, демоны – это зло. И хитрить – зло.

Джису подходит к кровати, всё ещё не решаясь сесть.

Дженни и не знала, что у христианства есть такой фольклор. 

– Так ты… веришь в демонов? Ад, рай, ангелов, бога? – глупый вопрос для той, кто собралась всю жизнь посвятить святости, однако... вдруг. Вдруг найдётся лазейка в чужом мировоззрении. Вдруг Дженни сможет пробраться в неё и сорвать с чужого разума покров религиозности. Помочь тогда, когда это действительно важно.

– Верю, – Джису кивает часто-часто, кусает губы и заметно волнуется. Дженни не отвечает ничего – всё ещё надеется на лазейки – и спустя несколько секунд надежды воплощаются: – Вернее… Если честно, то пытаюсь верить.

– Не бойся, – Дженни улыбается, а Джису наконец опускается рядом. – Будь со мной честной.

К пицце она не прикасается, так что Дженни открывает её сама. Протягивает кусочек послушнице – мимолётное касание заставляет её покраснеть ещё гуще. 

Почему Джису сомневается в вере, ясно как самый солнечный день. Сложно искренне верить в то, что провозглашает тебя грешницей просто за то, кем являешься. Лучше спросить другое:

– Зачем ты пытаешься? Почему не хочешь просто зажить спокойно?

– А зачем мне просто жить? – даже грустная, Джису остаётся нечеловечески красивой. – Вот тебе никогда не было жаль из-за всей этой… суётности? Не знаю, как лучше сказать, просто вот ты живёшь, живёшь, день за днём, и в итоге всё это просто уходит в никуда. Мы живём в никуда. Христианство всё преображает. 

Дженни неожиданно чётко понимает, о чём говорит Джису. Чувство бесполезности, никчёмности, бессмысленности. Когда смотришь на подшивки прошлогодних газет и понимаешь, что о них уже никто никогда и не вспомнит. Когда пишешь о каком-то событии и знаешь, что уже через месяц всем будет наплевать.

– Жить здесь – вот что значит потратить жизнь в никуда, – это Дженни уже успела понять. – Молитвы ничего не меняют, ты же сама видишь, разве нет? Мир меняют люди, те, которые делают что-то реальное. 

И подшивки газет Дженни для себя оправдывает тем, что в них – реальные истории, реальные эмоции, реальные события. Когда-то они меняли мир. Хотя бы немного. И Дженни им помогала. 

– Я хочу тебе помочь, – лишь бы только на её предложение не ответили отказом. – Подумай, поразмышляй, но если захочешь – я увезу тебя отсюда. Помогу устроиться в нормальном мире. Хорошо?

Джису сейчас – образец растерянности. Приоткрытые губы, расширившееся глаза, заломленные руки.

– Не переживай, – Дженни гладит её по спине, однако Джису от столь невинного движения дёргается всем телом. – Я никому ничего не скажу. И ты не говори, ладно?

К счастью, послушница кивает ещё раз.

На этом моменте стоит уйти. Очень стоит. Не смущать Джису ещё больше, дать ей посомневаться и принять взвешенное решение. Вот только в голове у неё – мешанина из собственных мыслей и навязанных постулатов. Неизвестно, что победит. Так что постулаты нужно пошатнуть, а мысли направить в правильном направлении.

– Джису, – мягко зовёт её Дженни. – Скажи, почему ты тогда так молилась об избавлении? Что тебя так искушало?

Та снова вздрагивает. Поднимает на Дженни перепуганный взгляд, и она кладёт ладони ей на плечи. Сжимает, показывая, что всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Нормально.

– Ты, – Джису шепчет так тихо, что приходится читать по губам. А затем вдруг жмурится и всхлипывает. Дрожит мелко, пытается сдерживаться, но начинает плакать. 

Дженни прижимает её к себе и гладит по волосам.

– Это никакой не грех, – вообще-то игнорить Дженни – вот что грех, всё остальное – варианты нормы. – Тебе нечего стыдиться, понимаешь?

Джису мотает головой и всхлипывает громче.

Дженни боится представить, как это выглядит со стороны. Две монахини сидят на кровати, обнимаются, и одна убеждает другую, что Христос немного неправ.

– Если бы я была богом, я бы любила девушек, – шепчет Дженни в ткань накидки, туда, где должно быть ухо. – Даже если эти девушки любят других девушек. Даже если в монастыре. 

Она чувствует, как её талию обхватывают чужие руки. Хороший знак – кажется ей до тех пор, пока руки её не отталкивают. Несильно. Лишь для того, чтобы их хозяйка смогла отстраниться. У Джису на щеках – слёзы, но губы сжаты в угрожающе-решительную линию. Словно она что-то для себя решила, и это что-то Дженни не понравится.

– Не отказывайся, – она кладёт на чужие губы палец. Не сдержавшись, обводит их по контуру, заставляя Джису вцепиться в её руку неуместно-испуганно. – Скажи, чего ты сама хочешь, а не что тебе надо по каким-то там заповедям?

Джису не отвечает. Так что ответ, в общем-то, ясен, раз она так боится его озвучивать. Дженни обхватывает её лицо ладонями и гладит по щеке, умиляясь тому, насколько густой румянец его покрывает.

Хочется поцеловать, но Джису же тогда вконец запаникует. Однако уйти просто так не позволяет совесть (и собственные желания). Так что в итоге Дженни прижимается губами к чужому лбу. Коротко и абсолютно невинно. Симпатия, которую можно назвать дружеской или даже материнской.

– Ты не должна пропасть здесь, – говорит Дженни вместо прощания. Пиццу оставляет на кровати, как бы голод ни побуждал забрать хотя бы кусочек. Пусть лучше Джису смотрит на яркую коробку – символ современного мира – и сомневается. Так, чтобы в итоге сказать «да». 

Раз уж простой крестьянин умудрился сбежать от дьявола, то Дженни точно сумеет похитить её у бога.


	7. семь

– Блок – интервью, блок – фотографии, блок… – «репортаж со службы» так и не успевает слететь с языка. Редактор ведь только что вразумлял Пранприю. Редактор ведь зол. Редактору, видите ли, хочется оригинальности. 

– Давай другой вариант, – командует он таким самоуверенным тоном, что Дженни от него передёргивает плечами. Но раздражение проглатывает и давит, чтобы как можно спокойнее сказать:

– Тогда можно пустить сначала причины их монашества, потом – портреты, потом…

– Херня, – отрезает редактор. – То же самое, так же скучно, тот же хуй, но в другой руке. У тебя целый монастырь, неужели нет чего-то получше?

– Окей, – Дженни вдыхает глубоко и крепче перехватывает телефон. – Здесь много красивых видов, почему бы не отвести целую полосу под фотографии? Будет неизбито, красиво, привлечёт вни…

– Те же яйца, только в профиль, – редактор почему-то очень любит всякие хуёвые метафоры. Дженни его озабоченность половыми органами порой даже беспокоила. – Неужели никаких скандалов, порнухи, педофилии? Я зачем тебя туда отправлял?

Дженни думает пару секунд. Закрывает окно, чтобы никто не подслушал. И проговаривает, медленно, отчётливо:

– Здесь есть одна лесбиянка, и её действительно нужно вытащить отсюда, так что… Я собираюсь похитить монахиню, но для этого мне придётся угнать машину.

– Главное – напиши об этом, – чужой голос звучит на порядок довольнее. 

Редактор отключается, а перед Дженни теперь стоит новая цель. 

Дженни одновременно ненавидит и обожает свою работу. 

Для того, чтобы убедить Джису, есть ещё четыре дня. И Дженни убедит, потому что дать ей здесь сгнить – просто преступление. Место – прекрасное. Люди (по большинству) – добрые. Цель вроде как тоже благая – спасение. Но в результате получается что-то жестокое. Подчиняющее и ограничивающее. Что-то, из-за чего Джису не может жить в ладах с самой собой. И Дженни знает слишком много примеров того, как люди из-за этого вообще переставали жить. 

Но Джису она займётся ночью, когда Роза не будет дежурить под дверью, а работу не нужно будет тщательно изображать. Роза от Дженни теперь в принципе не отходит, будто боится, что та совратит всех местных монахинь. Однако для своего сталкерства находит благовидные предлоги. Сегодня, к примеру, с порога звучит:

– Хотите посмотреть старый храм? – монахиня рукой указывает в сторону леса. – Он, правда, не в лучшем состоянии, хотя мы пытаемся о нём заботиться.

– Конечно, – кивает Дженни и проверяет заряд на фотоаппарате. Две трети – более чем достаточно. 

Роза шагает к лесу, и в груди бьются совершенно глупые страхи. В христианстве убийства не предусмотрены, так что опасаться вроде как не стоит, но были же крестовые походы и инквизиция. Инквизиция Дженни так уж точно бы шансов не оставила. Эта мысль не идёт из головы, а Роза рядом выглядит чересчур серьёзной, так что хочется отвлечь их обеих.

– Позвольте спросить, – Дженни всё ещё любопытно, и статус журналистки позволяет утолять любое любопытство, – чем вы занимаетесь на досуге?

Монахиня толкает калитку забора и смотрит непонимающе. Дженни вслед за ней ступает в лес. Поясняет:

– Вы же не целыми днями спасаете души? Может, какие-то развлечения? – понимания в чужом взгляде так и не появляется, так что Дженни перечисляет: – Кино? Музыка? Книги?

Она уворачивается от ветки, которая едва не ударяет её по лицу, и понимает, что в лесу не была со старшей школы. И не очень хочет быть. Здесь опасно, здесь мошки, здесь с каждым шагом что-то хрустит под ногами. Но где-то здесь – некий храм, так что Дженни без жалоб или нытья шагает за монахиней.

– Библия и жития, – медленно отвечает та. – Иногда – песнопения и записи молитв. Хотя вот недавно смотрела документальный фильм об архитектуре Ватикана, красота просто невероятная.

– А нет ничего более… обычного? Поп-музыка, фэнтэзи, супергерои?..

Монахиня смеряет её таким холодным взглядом, что язык словно замерзает, и продолжить список не получается.

– Всё мирское – греховно, – она останавливается у выхода на маленькую поляну. – Только отвлекает от главного. Вы хоть представляете, сколько правил нарушают все эти поющие стриптизёры? Сколько страстей они разжигают? А книги про так называемые приключения – там и бесовщина, и насилие, и язычество. В прежние времена весь подобный бред просто запретили бы.

Выходит, церковь отобрала бы даже мечтания о Кан Сыльги и сливках. Дженни представляет себе, как на музыкальных шоу вместо айдолов соревнуются церковные хоры, и от полученной картины хочется то ли смеяться, то ли пугаться. Потому что запрет всей современной культуры кажется довольно трагичным вариантом. Антиутопичным. 

– Мы пришли, – объявляет тем временем монахиня. Деревянный домик перед ними не очень похож на храм, но он наверняка очень и очень важен. Может, с него начался весь монастырь.

Роза подтверждает догадку кратким экскурсом в историю, а когда Дженни заносит ногу над крыльцом, хватает её за плечо:

– Вам стоит разуться, – и сама снимает свои туфли-лодочки. 

Разуться так разуться, лишь бы фотоаппарат не отобрали. Вот только Роза даже на самые обычные ноги (босые, но обычные) косится крайне неодобрительно.

– Что-то не так? – Дженни ведь только что выполнила не слишком обоснованный приказ, тут бы больше подошло «спасибо», а не вот эта гримаса недовольства на чужом лице.

– Нельзя девушке ходить в храм с босыми ступнями, – качает монахиня головой, однако внутрь пускает. – Я уж не говорю про макияж и короткую юбку.

Насчёт юбки с макияжем Дженни ещё понимает – соблазнение, искушение, непорядок. Но ступни…

– Это что, на случай, если у прихожан фут-фетиш?

Роза не оценивает шутки, так что разрисованные стены Дженни фотографирует в гробовой тишине. 

 

– Как ты сюда попала? – чтобы уговорить Джису, её неплохо бы узнать (хотя тот факт, что она снова впустила Дженни – уже успех).

Послушница отвечает не сразу. Перебирает знакомые уже чётки и явно борется с самой собой. Дженни даёт ей время, и время это язык не поворачивается назвать потерянным. Минуты, потраченные на любование столь совершенным лицом – минуты восхищения и эстетического счастья. Жаль только, что всё помимо лица скрывает чёрная хламида. 

– Мои родители – сектанты, – Джису опускает голову так, словно ей стыдно. – Мы жили по всем канонам, я никогда и не думала грешить, но… В хоре была ещё одна девушка, и… И она очень мне нравилась.

Послушница прижимает колени к груди. Обнимает их и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Слегка, почти незаметно. Но Дженни как-то писала статьи по психологии. Дженни знает, что вот такое раскачивание значит тревогу. Страх. Желание вернуться в детство, когда чьи-то заботливые руки тебя укачивали. 

Дженни обвивает руками хрупкие плечи. Джису тут же прячет лицо у неё в ключицах, и чужое дыхание мурашками разбегается по коже. Голос теперь звучит приглушённо:

– Я писала ей письма. О том, какая она красивая, и талантливая, и замечательная. Она их никогда не увидела... – рассказ прерывается вздохом, который пугающе сильно похож на всхлип, – а родители увидели.

Джису очень хочется погладить по волосам, чтобы передать сочувствие, которое наполняет сердце. Но они скрыты под тканью, так что приходится как-то глуповато гладить ткань. 

– Мы впервые в жизни поссорились, – всхлип звучит однозначно-отчётливо. – Я сказала, что была бы с ней счастлива. Мама тогда ответила, что нужно выбирать – счастье мирское или счастье вечное. Ну, это уже после всяких криков и разбирательств. Она тогда уже просто плакала. И родители вообще-то плохо относились к католичеству, просто монастырь в Корее есть только такой, и…

Дженни на каждое слово так и тянет ответить целой тирадой о том, кто здесь прав, а кто – родители, однако она молчит. Не мешает. Пусть Джису выговорится (вероятно, впервые в жизни). Раз она рассказывает всё настолько быстро, значит, выговориться ей жизненно необходимо. Дженни просто рада тому, что вовремя оказалась рядом. И тому, что Джису ей доверилась, тоже рада. Раз есть доверие, выходит, есть и симпатия. Вот только радоваться сейчас кажется вконец неуместным. Потому что чужая спина вздрагивает в такт судорожному дыханию. Потому что спина эта такая худая, что Дженни сквозь платье может пересчитать позвонки. Потому что Джису снова молчит, ещё дольше, чем в прошлый раз. Потому что…

– Они сказали, что мне здесь помогут.

… ссылка в монастырь – это ёбаная дикость, которой с Джису никогда не должно было произойти. 

– И как, помогли? – в вопросе нет ни капли издёвки, только грусть, которую Джису тоже слышит. Качает головой, прижимаясь к Дженни теснее. – Тогда позволь мне тебе помочь, хорошо? 

Ответа не следует. Но он будет, потому что Джису – мягкая и легковнушаемая. Здесь и сейчас Дженни такими качествами нагло воспользуется. Потом – попытается изменить, чтобы Джису смогла жить самостоятельней.

– Сколько тебе?

– Восемнадцать.

Держать её в своих объятиях – приятно и правильно.

– Значит, меня никто не засудит, когда я тебя увезу, – план немного безумный, но для такой ситуации только он и годится. – Ночью, чтобы никто не помешал. Первое время поживёшь у меня, потом, если хочешь, снимешь себе что-нибудь. Твоя история вызовет нехилый такой резонанс, так что деньги у тебя будут.

– Резонанс? – Джису наконец поднимает голову. Смотрит с испугом в уголках глаз. 

Вряд ли она хочет известности, однако здесь не так много вариантов.

– Мы расскажем о тебе, чтобы такого больше ни с кем не произошло, – а ещё чтобы заработать, и немало, вот только думать об этом почти противно. На Джису нельзя зарабатывать. О ней нужно заботиться, ею нужно любоваться, ей нужно помогать… И – Дженни не любит долго расшаркиваться – в Джису не выходит не влюбляться. Прямо сейчас. Когда она глядит с перепуганным доверием и цепляется за её руки своими изящными ладонями.

– Не бойся, – голос постепенно переходит в шёпот. – С тобой всё будет в порядке. Обещаю. 

Их лица так близко, что ещё немного, и кончиками носов они соприкоснутся. У эскимосов такой жест – аналог поцелуя. Дженни плохо понимает эскимосов, потому что игнорировать нежно-розовые губы Джису было бы преступлением. Чёрт знает, о чём думает она сама, но по губам вдруг проводит языком. Значит, пересохшим. Значит, от волнения.

Дженни наклоняется на пару сантиметров ближе и улыбается тому, как испуганно Джису закрывает глаза. И Дженни бы прекратила её смущать, если бы та хотя бы немного отстранилась. Но Джису даже не пытается. Словно ждёт, пусть и взволнованная на грани паники. 

У Дженни губы – тоже пересохли, пальцы слегка дрожат, а в груди словно тысячи пузырьков взрываются чем-то чертовски приятным и щекочущим. Она целует. Поверхностно, нежно, почти что незначимо. Хотя Джису и простого соприкосновения хватает, чтобы вздрогнуть. И вцепиться в плечи Дженни, как-то очень испуганно прижимаясь ближе. Та от такого жеста смелеет, приоткрывает чужие губы своими. Скользит языком внутрь, целуя глубже, с такой осторожностью, какой не было никогда. Пусть Джису будет только приятно. Так приятно, что все аргументы религии окажутся бессильны. 

Чужая талия оказывается нечеловечески тонкой. Дженни обхватывает её, сжимая плотную ткань и проклиная монашеские одеяния. Из-за них невозможно ощутить ни единого сантиметра кожи. Только её тепло. Жар. Горячие губы, восхитительно мягкие и неумелые. В поцелуй не выходит не улыбаться, вкладывая всю возможную аккуратность вперемешку с нежностью. 

Дженни опускает Джису на кровать и нависает сверху. Чувствует, как чужие ладони упираются ей в плечи, так что нет, она не собирается заходить дальше. Только поцелуи – прижав к кровати, со сбитым дыханием и трепетом, передающимся ей самой. В дрожи, в пальцах, которые чертят узоры на шее, в том, что сверху на них смотрит деревянный Иисус.

Дженни уводит у него невесту. 

Дженни бы послала его вслух, если бы язык не был занят куда более приятными вещами.


	8. восемь

Определённо, Роза запретила Джису выходить из её кельи. По крайней мере, ни на службах, ни в трапезной той опять не видно. 

К счастью, Дженни заходить к послушнице никто не запрещал. Формально, когда она следующим вечером стучит в дверь, то даже не нарушает ничьих приказов. И насчёт побега тоже никто ничего не говорил. 

Джису, правда, так и не согласилась. Но и не отказалась. Впрочем, вчера она в принципе краснела слишком сильно, чтобы говорить. От одних только поцелуев и объятий через два слоя одежды. 

О том, что будет, если её снять, Дженни пока старается не думать. Нужно же сохранять ясность мыслей. Изображая при этом абсолютное спокойствие, не позволяя всем своим сомнениям сорваться с языка. 

От монастыря до города – полчаса на машине. Угонять которую Дженни всё же не собирается, уголовщина ей даром не нужна. Только если преступлений натворил кто-то другой и об этом можно написать. Как говорит редактор, «хорошо всё, кроме некролога». 

Дженни мысленно исправляет его высказывание в «хорошо всё, кроме поимки на полпути».

Пешком идти нельзя, пешеходок в рясах слишком легко догнать. Автобусов тут нет. Своей машины нет. Есть только Джису, с которой нужно выбраться. И упорство, которое какими-то там проблемами не заткнёшь.

К тому же, в теории, можно позвонить Пранприи. Или редактору. Или такси, если только оно сюда доедет. Впрочем, пицца же доехала, значит, и такси должно. За баснословную сумму, но должно.

Пицца.

Дженни не уверена, что у неё хватит денег на такси, а занимать у кого-то совсем не хочется. Поэтому, как только Джису впускает её внутрь, звонит в доставку. Ничего подозрительного – просто ещё одну пиццу в монастырь. Доставщика Дженни атакует потом лично. 

– Если хочешь есть, я могу проводить на кухню, – пытается помочь послушница. 

– Это не для еды, ангел, – «ангел» и «Джису» – почти синонимы, прозвище само слетает с языка. Оседает румянцем на чужих щеках. 

– Не называй меня так, – бормочет та смущённо. – Это богохульство.

– Это не богохульство, это правда, – Дженни ещё заставит её поверить. Начала бы прямо сейчас, но полчаса – слишком мало. – А на машине с пиццей мы отсюда уедем. 

– Уедем? – переспрашивает Джису со знакомым уже испугом.

– Уедем, – тон у голоса намекающе-командный, потому что иначе послушница будет сомневаться ещё пару ночей. 

Она, правда, всё равно сомневается. Стоит перед Дженни, теребит рукава рясы и дышит сбивчиво. Словно хочет сказать целую кучу всего, просто никак не решится. 

– Помочь тебе собрать вещи? – Дженни пальцами касается её подбородка и вынуждает поднять взгляд на себя. Заставляет смотреть до тех пор, пока Джису наконец не кивает. Она не сопротивляется, позволяет принять решение за себя. И над её сознательностью точно нужно будет поработать (жизнь манипулируемой – не лучшая жизнь), пусть даже сегодня её покладистость только на руку. 

Дженни сегодня тоже в рясе, исключительно во имя маскировки. 

– Только мне нечего собирать, – пожимает плечами Джису почти виновато. – Есть только книги, но они не мои, а монастыря. Личные вещи же запрещены. 

– Я куплю тебе любую книгу, какую захочешь, – успокаивает её Дженни. – Кроме библии, конечно же.

Джису улыбается, посчитав, видимо, слова за шутку. Плевать, что ошибается. На самом деле, ради такой улыбки Дженни действительно готова купить библию. А потом по эпизодам разбирать, где там ошибки, несостыковки и сказки. 

По ночам весь монастырь самым невинным образом спит. Пока Дженни крадётся к воротам, она даже не особо боится, что её засекут. Джису рядом – бесшумная и бледная, её лицо почти светится на фоне черноты. Только губы выделяются тёмными лепестками. Дженни прислоняется к холодной ограде и борется минуту, вторую, третью, а затем всё-таки берёт чужие ладони в свои. Чтобы поцеловать прямо в губы, сухие и тёплые. 

Джису смеётся, тихо и звонко, словно колокольчики рассыпаются вокруг. 

– Что происходит?! – доносится крик прямо из соседнего окна. 

Смех обрывается. Дженни этого священнику не простит, нет, она обязательно напишет о том, какой Генри сексисткий, неприятный и как он разбил самый чудесный момент за последние несколько лет дженниной жизни. Но сейчас – обхватит застывшую Джису за плечи и развернёт к воротам.

– Куда вы?.. – крик обрывается – похоже, пастор понял, что звать бесполезно. Сейчас выбежит на улицу. Позовёт остальных. И если Дженни они в любом случае отпустят, то Джису могут отправить в какой-нибудь монастырь подальше, туда, где её уже никогда не найти. 

– Бежим, – шепчет Дженни и сжимает чужое запястье. Джису рядом – смертельно напуганная, но в той же степени – решительная. Видно по неожиданной готовности бежать, по нахмуренным бровям и упрямству во взгляде. Жаль лишь, что её упрямство смахивает на отчаяние и блестит, словно слёзы. Дженни может только представлять, сколько та за свою жизнь натерпелась. И пусть Джису была слишком послушной, чтобы протестовать, сейчас она спешит за ней. Через ворота, вниз по дороге – оттуда должен приехать доставщик – прочь от криков священника. 

Рюкзак с каждым шагом бьёт по спине твёрдым краем ноутбука, и на теле точно останутся синяки. Но Дженни не жалуется, потому что материалы с жёсткого диска окажутся в газете. А Джису окажется в её квартире. Если только их не догонят, пока ветер бьёт в лицо, а складки юбок путаются, мешая бежать.

Машина пиццерии встречается только через несколько минут – Дженни бросается перед ней, тяжело дыша, и выставляет руки перед собой. Это безопасно – за сотню метров кто угодно успеет увидеть её и остановиться – но страх всё равно сковывает мышцы. Джису смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, и Дженни пытается ободряюще ей улыбнуться. Словно не за ними сейчас гонится отряд монахинь, чьи возгласы доносятся сквозь ночь. 

Грузовичок вихляет в сторону и останавливается. Водитель начинает кричать что-то, высунувшись из окна, однако при виде Дженни осекается. Она представляет, как выглядит, шагая по дороге в монашеской рясе. Когда же убыстряется и бросается к машине, парень за рулём, должно быть, словно оказывается в ужастике.

– Прошу, помогите нам!.. – Дженни не приходится притворяться, чтобы в голосе звучала мольба – Джису прижимается к ней со спины, и этого хватает для вполне настоящего отчаяния.

Водитель мотает головой, тянется к панели управления, и Дженни меняет тактику:

– Это я вас вызвала! С грибами и ананасами, две штуки, до монастыря, – до слуха доносится отчётливое «стойте, грешницы!». – Разве вы хотите в него ехать? Мы вот – нет. Давайте лучше в город, а?

Парень сомневается, и Дженни его не винит – ситуация в высшей степени сомнительная. Даже если Джису кладёт подбородок ей на плечо и смотрит просяще. 

– Я заплачу, – и двери открываются спустя секунду. Дженни пропускает Джису вперёд. Оглядывается на преследователей, которые выглядят как стена чёрных силуэтов на фоне тёмного леса. Очень грозных, но стоит автомобилю поехать – и уже смешных. Потому что они гонятся за автомобилем. Крайне упорно. Обещая божью кару десятком разных голосов.

Возможно, это выльется в скандал. А значит, редактор будет доволен.

Из их профессии в рай никто не попадёт.


	9. девять

Дженни отвечает только на один звонок Розы. Игнорирует обвинения в наглости и неблагодарности, пропускает мимо ушей угрозы адом и заявляет лишь, что Джису не вернётся. Она – взрослая и самостоятельная девушка, которая сама распоряжается своей жизнью. 

Да, и она, и монахиня знают, что это не так, но Джису не вернётся всё равно. 

Чтобы не слушать возражения, Дженни сбрасывает звонок, а затем и отключает телефон. Вытягивается в кресле, разминая затёкшие в машине мышцы. И смотрит на диван перед собой. Здесь Джису. Спит в её квартире, обняв подушку, и кажется прекрасной до трепета под лёгкими. Дело здесь не только во внешности – дело в ней самой, испуганной, наивной, удивительной. Дженни в жизни не встречала таких людей. И ей хочется узнать каждую её грань, раскрыть, дать расцвести. Убрать все эти чёрные тряпки, которые сковывают Джису физически и морально.

Ещё один плюс рясы – с ней никакие одеяла не нужны. Но Дженни всё равно притаскивает плед и укрывает им послушницу. Бывшую. Для Дженни она, скорее всего, станет настоящим. В мечтах – так ещё и будущим. До этого идти и идти, однако цель точно оправдывает усилия. 

Шаг первый – замести следы. Как можно быстрее, так что сон Дженни сегодня не грозит. Она заходит в католическую группу – её всё ещё не удалили из админ-состава – и кидает туда пару книг Докинза. От порно, как бы ни хотелось, воздерживается. Только добавляет ссылок на новости вроде «в Ватикане после гей-оргии с кокаином госпитализирован секретарь кардинала». Пусть ленту католиков разбавит немного реализма, а то одни молитвы да иконы. После этого из группы Дженни удаляется сама. 

Шаг второй – статья. Лучше всего, пожалуй, выстроить материал как расследование. Из такого-то городка (а может, ещё школы, нужно будет спросить) неизвестно куда делась молодая девушка. Родители-сектанты молчали, стыдясь собственной дочери, а ту тем временем третировали в монастыре. Пока отважная журналистка Дженни Ким её не вызволила. Плевать, что вызволение оказалось делом случая. Так читать будет куда интереснее.

Шаг третий – подать Джису утром завтрак в постель (вернее, в диван) и умилиться её заспанному виду.

Четвёртый – поцеловать. 

 

Джису стеснительная. Она смотрит на одежду, которую ей предлагает консультантка, так, словно ей подсовывают бомбу. Она и брюки в доме у Дженни с трудом решилась надеть. О мини-юбках та даже не заикалась, и, возможно, зря, потому что у Джису стройные ноги, худые лодыжки и округлые бёдра. 

Да, Дженни подглядывала за ней, пока она переодевалась.

Нет, Дженни не стыдно – в конце концов, это её квартира, а тело у Джису оказалось таким же красивым, как и лицо. Слишком красивым, чтобы стыдиться.

От Джису дух захватывает в самом прямом смысле слова, ладони потеют и улыбка не сходит с лица. 

Особенно – когда Джису надевает-таки кружевное платье (белое и длинное, самую чуточку полупрозрачное). Вертится перед зеркалом, не зная, куда деть взгляд. Снова краснея. Вместе с Дженни, которая из-за всего этого восхищения чувствует себя школьницей. Наивной, невинной и ничего толком не знающей.

Такой, какой Джису до сих пор остаётся.

– Думаешь, мне так лучше? – она действительно сомневается. 

– По-моему, тебе лучше без одежды, – Дженни выдерживает паузу, любуется чужим смущением и сдерживает смех, – но в этом платье ты тоже смотришься просто прекрасно. 

Джису улыбается с робостью.

– Удивительно.

Джису закрывает лицо ладонями.

– Потрясающе.

Джису прислоняется к стене в углу, сжимаясь в одно милое стесняющееся создание. Дженни подходит к ней вплотную и перехватывает запястья. Аккуратно отнимает их от ярко-красных щёк. Заглядывает в глаза, чтобы проговорить хриплым шёпотом:

– Я бы вечность на тебя любовалась.

Дженни знает, как искушать людей.

И нет, ей всё ещё не стыдно. 

Это Джису сползает к полу, утягивая её за собой, и утыкается лбом в коленки. В груди даже беспокойство просыпается, но с Джису всё в порядке – она просто растерянна. Понятия не имеет, что делать. Улыбается смущённо-радостно. 

Дженни гладит её по чёрным волосам и целует в лоб.

На сегодня приставания закончены, сегодня нужно будет только съездить в редакцию и показать готовые материалы. А затем – писать новые, потому что из такой истории нужно выжать максимум. 

Следующие пару дней Дженни даже не успевает свозить Джису в косметический и парикмахерскую. Не то чтобы той был шибко нужен макияж – он нужен для фотосессии, на которую расщедрилась редакция. Будет целый цикл статей. Пока Дженни ваяет биографию послушницы, её коллеги пишут свои статьи. После той, в которой был исторический экскурс, ей даже перехотелось читать остальные. Потому что «когда анестезию только изобрели, врачам запрещали применять её к роженицам, так как церковь считала, что боль при родах – божье наказание всем женщинам за то, что они не мужчины». 

Всё плохо, Дженни уже поняла, она теперь просто хочет исправить хотя бы один конкретный случай. Джису.

К сожалению, после выхода статье приходится отвлечься на реакцию общественности. В ответ на «эта идиотка не проявила никакого уважения к религии» Дженни катает целое эссе о том, что уважение – штука обоюдная, и, раз она не требовала от монахинь носить мини-юбки, они не должны были подсовывать ей рясу. Вслед за «время военного напряжения – не лучшее время для обсуждения проблем каких-то там лгбт» объясняет – времени не будет никогда, однако проблемы постоянны и требуют разрешения. И вообще, людей должны беспокоить не статьи о проблемах – людей должно беспокоить само наличие проблем. 

Джису, оказывается, не может заснуть, если не помолится. Даже после того, как в разговоре о бесполезности молитв кивает согласно. Ведь потребность в навязчивых мыслях и действиях остаётся, и это не религиозность, это больше напоминает обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.

Поначалу вразумлять читателей кажется чем-то важным и благородным, но постепенно Дженни устаёт. Даже понимает Пранприю, которая как-то напечатала статью с «неописуемой» красотой архитектуры и «непередаваемыми» чувствами от неё. Дженни тоже лень писать одно и то же двадцатый раз подряд. Так что она прекращает – дискуссия и без того развернулась во всех крупных сми. Может, в результате неё даже что-то поменяется. Как минимум за сектами давно пора следить лучше. 

Возможно, деньги не помешало бы выделить не только на фотосессию, но и на охрану. Отец Генри, конечно, выглядел забавно, когда пришёл в здание газеты разбираться. Требовать послушницу обратно (во имя спасения души) и обвинять тут всех в сговоре (то ли с тёмными силами, то ли с международной лгбт-мафией). Дженни как раз воспользовалась случаем, чтобы вернуть ему рясы. Но всё-таки за безопасность она беспокоилась.

Дженни сейчас беспокоится за всё подряд, потому что Джису тоже вечно взволнованна, и это нужно как-то исправлять. 

– Я же тебе нравлюсь? – уточняет Дженни на четвёртый день. Садит Джису попить чаю, устраивается напротив и спрашивает, ведь, по сути дела, отношения у них сейчас – неравноправные и зависимые. Даже если для Джису всё выглядит сказкой, Дженни слишком любит анализировать. По этим анализам, вероятность того, что Джису стесняется вовсе не из-за пуританского воспитания, хоть и мизерная, но есть. Есть вероятность того, что дело здесь в её страхе остаться одной и лишиться поддержки.

Она даже не прикасается к чаю, только пялится на Дженни так, словно только что услышала полнейший бред.

– Я не хочу ни к чему тебя принуждать, – объясняет та терпеливо. – Если тебе что-то не нравится – просто скажи, и я… скорректирую поведение.

Дженни ненавидит все эти формальные моменты, однако ещё больше Дженни ненавидит истории об абьюзе, которые ей приходилось записывать на диктофон. Стать кем-то вроде абьюзерки она категорически не хочет. Даже в малом. Даже если её заслуги куда выше всего возможного вреда. 

Джису мотает головой часто-часто и опускает взгляд к чашке. Не пьёт, просто прячет лицо, которое всё ещё предательски краснеет на каждом подобном моменте.

– Нравишься, – она натягивает рукава на ладони в неосознанной попытке спрятаться. – Просто… Я даже не знаю, как себя вести.

Облегчённый выдох еле удаётся сдержать. Теперь Дженни имеет разрешение на всё, чего хочет, так что возвращается к заигрыванию:

– Значит, я могу показать?

– Я была бы благодарна, – шепчет Джису. 

Можно только догадываться, сколько чувств она пытается спрятать в вежливой формулировке. Вот только Дженни не хочет догадываться. Дженни хочет знать наверняка. 

– Пей чай, он вкусный, с корицей, – посреди дня и прямо на столе выяснять всё-таки не стоит. Хотя когда-нибудь в будущем – наверняка, у Дженни для такого достаточно богатая фантазия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вы могли посчитать, что я выдумала новость про кардинала и гей-оргию
> 
> но я её не выдумала))
> 
> продолжаю сохранять кредиты: http://www.gay.ru/news/rainbow/2017/07/07-36376.htm


	10. десять

Дженни хороша в совращении послушниц, но остаётся проблема – послушница вряд ли знает, как она должна совращаться. Так что вечером ей подкидывается несколько статей с теорией и пара милых, почти что невинных (ну, для порно) видео с практикой. Утром Джису всё ещё обнаруживается в своей спальне, так и не сбежавшая обратно в монастырь. Это радует. То, как идеально она умещается в дженниных объятиях, радует ещё больше. А от того, как она сама обвивает её шею и мажет губами по подбородку, к радости примешивается нехилое такое удивление. Тоже радостное.

Джису – молодая здоровая девушка, и нет ничего удивительного в том, как она ластится под руки. Просто Дженни ожидала задачи посложнее. И понимает, что всё же не ошиблась в своих ожиданиях, когда руками залезает под чужую пижаму. Она даже не добирается до груди – Джису отшатывается уже на моменте с горячими ладонями, обхватившими талию. 

– Доброе утро, – улыбается Дженни и оставляет Джису приходить в себя. Сама тем временем идёт на кухню. Ставить чайник, потому что, оказывается, Джису очень нравится чай с корицей.

А ещё Джису нравится Дженни. Видно во взглядах украдкой, в стремлении касаться и улыбке, когда Дженни касается её. Постепенно. Пошагово. День за днём позволяя чуть больше, до тех пор, пока однажды сама Джису не шепчет на ухо быстрое «я тебя хочу». И утыкается в шею, не смея поднять взгляд. 

Дженни обхватывает её за щёки и целует в кончик носа, пытаясь прикинуть, что теперь делать. Вообще-то в шкафу рядом – целый арсенал игрушек, вот только Джису их пока наверняка воспримет как оружие. Которое скорее испугает, чем воодушевит. Она тем временем стоит, опустив взгляд к полу, облизывает губы и ждёт каких-то действий.

Дженни решает импровизировать. 

Ведёт руками по бёдрам, поднимаясь выше, задирает кофту и отвлекает Джису поцелуем. Та успешно отвлекается, так что Дженни обводит её талию кончиками пальцев. Затем – линии рёбер. Одну за другой, пока нежную кожу не сменяет столь же гладкая ткань. 

Нижнее бельё на Джису смотрится восхитительно, а история его покупки стала отдельным шоу. Дженни улыбается в чужие губы, когда вспоминает её стеснение и дрожащие руки. Сейчас Джису уже чуть более раскрепощённая. Достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, когда с неё стягивают кофту. И даже оттянуть пальцами край дженниной рубашки. 

– Смелее, – она кладёт свои ладони поверх чужих, помогая расстегнуть одежду. 

Не отпускает, несмотря на то, что с пуговицами Джису быстро справляется. Вместо этого – переплетает их пальцы, каждой клеточкой ощущая тепло. Оно горячит кровь и заставляет румянец выступать на коже. Которую всё ещё сковывает слишком много ткани. 

Неожиданно Джису сама подаётся вперёд. Целует, жарко и мягко. Дженни тут же за талию притягивает её к себе. Нежность мешается с возбуждением, порождая что-то парадоксальное. Приятное. Желание стать как можно ближе, желание услышать смущённые вздохи, желание заставить Джису кричать от удовольствия. К счастью, совместить их можно. Постепенно и последовательно.

Дженни расстёгивает на ней застёжки, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Джису тем временем сильнее сжимает пальцы на её коже. Почти что больно, но Дженни готова простить. Она сегодня готова на очень и очень многое, чтобы первый раз оказался божественным. Бог или эволюция тому виной, однако тело Джису способно подарить ей целую гамму ощущений. Даже если она об этом ещё не знает.

Дженни покажет. Как только сумеет наконец оторваться от мягких губ. Из-за них жар растекается по венам и льётся вниз, концентрируясь в возбуждение, которое щекочет нервы. Спустя пару секунд Дженни тоже спускается вниз. К шее. Тонкой и нежной, словно созданной для того, чтобы выцеловывать на ней самые чувствительные участки. Вбирать кожу губами, оставляя ярко-красные следы. Возможно, они на утро превратятся в засосы. Возможно, Джису будет смущаться, глядя на них. Сейчас же она запрокидывает голову и опускает дрожащие веки. Жмурится от наслаждения, пока Дженни приспускает с её плеч белые лямки. И выдыхает шумно, когда она оставляет шею в покое. 

Как ни крути, но у груди нервных окончаний куда больше, чем у шеи. И возможностей для их пробуждения – тоже. Можно гладить, сжимая несильно и целуя в губы. Можно целовать, обводя соски языком и вбирая их внутрь. Держать Джису за талию, чтобы ощущать, как её трясёт от таких простых движений. И как чужие пальцы впиваются в волосы на затылке, пытаясь прекратить происходящее. 

Дженни не прекращает, она только накрывает чужую грудь ладонями. Играется с сосками, возбуждёнными, твёрдыми, прижимая Джису к стене. Та цепляется руками за её запястья, и чёрт знает, что она пытается сделать – то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе. Дженни выбирает второй вариант, потому что Джису сейчас однозначно приятно. Это подтверждает и стон – сдерживаемый, тихий, ласкающий слух.

Дженни знает, как сделать мелодичные стоны громче. Она гладит чужие волосы одной рукой, а второй тем временем забирается под юбку. Джису вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться, но позади – стена. И, по идее, стоило бы уже перенести всё действо на кровать, вот только оставлять Джису не хочется даже на секунду. Не тогда, когда можно целовать всё глубже. Лезть ладонью за край трусов и чувствовать влагу на кончиках пальцев. Дженни двигает ими – легко, на пробу – но Джису и этого хватает, чтобы вцепиться в её плечи. Она понимает, как у той сейчас ноги подкашиваются и слышит, как дыхание сбивается на стоны. А потому, уже увереннее, продолжает, другой рукой спуская юбку с бёдер. Без неё будет удобнее. И уж тем более – без трусов, которые Дженни стягивает обеими ладонями. Для этого приходится опуститься на колени. 

В голову приходит ещё одна идея.

Если всё так оставить, то можно обойтись и без кровати. Дженни ведёт рукой от лодыжки к колену, обхватывает чужую ногу и заставляет закинуть её себе на плечо. Джису оказывается в чертовски открытой позе. Дженни это нравится, однако та закрывает лицо ладонями в попытке спрятать горящие щёки. 

Всё бы ничего, но без опоры она просто-напросто упадёт. Слабость в ногах будет только нарастать, до тех пор, пока не сменится судорогами в мышцах. Приятными и лишающими контроля над телом. Так что Дженни хватается за чужие локти, отнимает руки Джису от лица и заставляет положить их себе на плечи. 

Идея сменяется новой, потому что чужое запястье всё ещё перевито чётками. Крупные чёрные шарики Джису перебирает, когда волнуется. Дженни же здесь и сейчас придумывает им куда более удачное применение. 

Изначально она планировала ограничиться собственным языком – поза для этого идеальная – однако теперь забирает у Джису чётки. Развязывает их, чтобы получить толстую нить бусин. 

– Закрой глаза, – обращается она к их хозяйке, которая смотрит почти испуганно. – Просто… ощущай. 

Она слушается. Опускает веки и вжимается затылком в стену. Дженни тем временем обвивает чужое бедро рукой и целует под колено. Джису приятно пахнет – от её запаха кровь приливает к низу живота. Но о себе Дженни позаботится потом, сейчас же она перебирает чётки, которые так удачно попались на глаза. Наматывает нить с двух концов на пальцы рук. Получается идеальное оружие для дрожащей всем телом Джису. 

Поцелуй под колено – чтобы она сильнее сжала плечи тонкими пальцами. А затем Дженни пропускает нить между её ног и улыбается, предвкушая, насколько красиво Джису будет стонать. Двигает чётки вперёд-назад, вжимая в чужое тело так, чтобы задевать наиболее чувствительную точку. И ожидания оправдываются – Джису вздрагивает сильнее, а стон выходит громким и гортанным. 

Дженни продолжает, потому что это далеко не предел, а чётки скользят легко и быстро. Возможно, даже слишком быстро. Выйдет как-то несоразмерно, если то, к чему они так долго шли, закончится уже скоро. Поэтому Дженни сбавляет темп, добавляя в чужой стон разочарования. И двигается медленней, чтобы Джису распробовала каждую степень наслаждения. Подводит её к всему громкому и бурному постепенно. Терпеливо. Ухмыляясь – хорошо, что Джису этого не видит – и получая от происходящего едва ли меньшее удовольствие, чем она сама. Возможность вынуждать её кусать губы и биться всем телом стоила немало, но Дженни заплатила бы ещё. Она не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем наконец убыстряет движения бусин. И всего в несколько секунд заставляет Джису застонать на грани крика. Её руки сжимают плечи с такой силой, что на них наверняка останется десять маленьких синяков. 

Дженни опускает руки, снимая с них чётки, а Джису тем временем вдыхает воздух с шумом, который каким-то чудом тоже кажется мелодичным. А через несколько мгновений всё-таки не выдерживает всей волны чувств. Рушится на пол, и Дженни едва успевает обхватить её за талию, чтобы упасть вместе с ней.

Джису, голая и разгорячённая, утыкается ей в шею носом. На полу довольно холодно, однако она этого не ощущает – она лежит на Дженни. С которой всё ещё никто не снял лифчика и брюк. Такой непорядок стоит исправить, но чуть позже. Сейчас нужно лишь обнять худое тело, лежащее на ней приятной тяжестью, и поцеловать в лоб. Джису в ответ улыбается и снова лезет целоваться. Медленно, сладко, тягуче. 

– Всегда будет… вот так? – шепчет она с адски льстящим восхищением.

– Если хочешь, – пожимает плечами Дженни. – Лично я вот планировала попробовать ещё кучу всего.

Смущённый смешок – хороший знак. Дженни решает интерпретировать его как знак согласия.

– Подумать только, – Джису тем временем несёт на размышления. – Если бы я осталась в монастыре, я бы не попробовала… вообще ничего.

– Никогда не понимала монахинь.

Джису дышит несколько секунд куда-то за ухо Дженни. И целует вдруг туда же:

– Спасибо, – с придыханием и какой-то неуместной важностью.

Дженни даже не знает, что ответить. Наконец шепчет простое «пожалуйста» и обнимает Джису теснее. 

Дженни будет обнимать её, какой бы ад за это ни обещали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

**Author's Note:**

> ну разумеется может
> 
> но вообще, я пишу это примечание, чтобы прояснить немного спорный момент. я в курсе, что Чеён – это Розэ, а не Роза. но монахини могут носить только имена святых. святой Розэ я не нашла (по ходу, Чеён станет первой), а вот святых Роз обнаружилось аж две. короче, знайте, что Роза здесь – это Чеён, только по-католически.


End file.
